


The Angel Guardian

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: Castiel was assigned to a baby when she was born that baby was the daughter of Mary and Nick Morningstar | Archangel Lucifer, Rachel Morningstar, Janelle second rank angel powerful like her brother Castiel who is her real brother when Jimmy only and Amara has arrived gods sister with everything going on can she be stopped.With two brothers she is the twin sister of Sam on a mission to save the world from evil most of it from darkness and Lucifer taking over her father's body, the three siblings meet Castiel an angel assigned to a baby revealed to be Rachel grown up who sticks by them and helps out multiple times.Rachel Morningstar is the kind of girl who likes to kick butt she tries to imitate Dean wanting to emulate what he does, on the journey she meets some friendly supernatural and not so friendly it is Castiel's job as her guardian to protect her but also he suddenly falls in love with the huntress as his vessel had feelings for her with a daughter.
Relationships: Amara/Charlie Bradbury, Castiel/Original Female Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Mary Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan (Original Female Character(s) ), Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards/Chuck Shurley, Yahweh/Asherah
Kudos: 1





	1. Love For an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Book #1 of the "The Angel Guardian"
> 
> Inspired by CW's TV Show Supernatural
> 
> WARNING CURSING, VIOLENCE involved 
> 
> REVAMPED

Rachel Dean's little sister and twin to Sam was with liv eating at a restaurant; Liv noticed Castiel came by and smiled happily as he knelt down holding his arms out.

"Castiel!" She said running to him hugging him.

Dean looked and rolled his eyes wondering what he was doing here as Sam gave him

Rachel came by folding her arms as she saw Cass hold Liv on his hip.

"So, what are we going to some dangerous demon hunting?"

"Archangel..."

Both dean and Rachel said together "Archangel?"

Naomi, the eighth archangel dropped down like a bunch of parts of the roof collapsed she looked up seeing the damage hearing Castiel sigh then looked to the Morningstar.

"Raphael... that's who were looking for." Naomi saw Castiel look at him as she sighed adding more "damn... alright, alright we also need to find the trickster."

This made dean choke on his drink after dealing with the trickster once as he came over walking to them.

"Alright, you have got to be a dick both of you."

Rachel turned around to face him.

"Cass is right we must go before devil bitch grabs the mob." She said grabbing her rifle as Castiel held Liv on his hip.

~~~~

With little to spare dean thought it'd be a good idea to check out a haunting as Liv turned to bury her face scared on Castiel's shoulder he soothed her and was able to look again setting her down Cass knelt down and passed the demon killer knife.

"Just slash them or stab them with this they'll go away instantly." He told her gently.

Nodding she smiled and took it Rachel watched but didn't acknowledge it, so she walked by her big brother asking.

"Shouldn't we find ourselves a hotel and research?"

"Yeah, okay." His voice was quiet while he still looked at the building.

Cass sighed and came up in front of Rachel knowing she can do this; he tapped her forehead she fell on the ground as it was just her and Cass in the past where Liv was born.

She looked around and held her hand on her hips angry.

"What the hell Cass."

A voice familiar came by and smiled with devious and sinister plan in mind.

"Yeah, Cass what the hell?" The trickster came by as Cass pushed Rachel behind him.

"Gabriel what do you want."

He transformed and smirked zapping him out leaving Rachel alone.

"Rachel, Rachel sweet innocent Rachel." The trickster got close putting his index finger under her chin as she moved away.

"Bring him back." Rachel glared.

"Aww fell in love with my brother, did we?"

Janelle came by as he stepped back now as though he was afraid of her that he got confidence and grinned.

"Hello, brother," Janelle said glaring her blonde hair chest length and her wings Grey with a bit of brightness as she tucked them into her body.

"Listen to Rachel, Gabriel returns him or father won't be proud." She glared looking at him after enunciation on every word.

"Lil' Sis! Haven't seen you in years." Gabriel said excitedly to see his little sister.

Sneering she got up close to her brother "see you later Gabriel." Snapping her fingers, he was sent back to the netherworld.

Janelle turned to face Rachel and gave a smile.

"He won't escape there for a while, and you're welcome." She smiled.

Rachel looked at her hoping she'd catch on.

"Oh, don't worry I'll return him but first watch." Naomi said walking over to her side showing past Castiel looking down at Livs crib "you say you don't need protection."

Janelle has her watch what was going on as baby Liv was crying he being the curious angel picked her up, bouncing her up and down gently shushing her to be quiet smoothly, he would figure it out so quickly feeding her with a bottle.

"See he loves your daughter enough to send you back here and remind you, Rachel once an angel is assigned to protect a mortal they cannot go in other words he won't leave."

Rachel sighed deep exhaling a breath watching Cass in the past, Naomi heard past Rachel come in as she pulled present one to the wall but poking out a bit.

Past Rachel:

"What the-- get away from her!" She held out an iron glaring at past Cass until she saw his wings.

Past Castiel:

"I'm--I'm not here to hurt her I heard a baby crying and, well I had to do something for humanity if I can't find the father," Castiel said to her only the last bit he muttered it.

Past Rachel:

"Castiel? As in archangel Castiel?" She asked.

Past Castiel:

Nodding he put baby Liv down and took away the iron pipe from her hand.

"I'm Castiel yes I was the one who watched you for years, assigned to you by a father to protect you and her."

Present Janelle:

Pulling her furthermore she gave a smile.

"I know Castiel, and he never does this stuff being daddy's favorite and the serious one but -- to her? He was well is willing to put himself on the line for you two."

Before Rachel could speak Janelle tapped her back in the present right where she was standing as Naomi was beside her, and so was Castiel.

"So, if I were you, don't you think Castiel deserves a little bit of credit?" Janelle asks.

He held his hands behind his back standing tall, Rachel's head was spinning in her mind though Janelle was right he would, seeing the fact that he is the same person from what he and Janelle showed her.

~~~~~

They arrived at the hotel Dean had checked them in as Cass just finished putting Liv to sleep, everyone in the room was asleep. Cass looked at Rachel asleep and thought of a nice visit.

Rachel's dream:

She saw herself standing there wondering why she was here then looked to Castiel.

"We need to talk." He said gently.

Rachel walked to him, and her brown eyes looked into his. "I don't need you okay? I got this perfectly handled." She walked away and didn't stop.

"What are you hiding from? Your abusive relationship... how liv came to be?" Castiel said just asking in case he was right.

Stopped in her tracks, she got annoyed now and stepped up to him slapping him across the face.

"Okay, now."

"Don't you ever bring that up again," she about slapped him again until Castiel grabbed her wrist.

"Knock it off, Rachel." He struggled with her and used his hand to push her against a wall. "I'm sorry I had to do this, but you need," he knelt down tying her hands to the post "to listen to me, on why I am saying this and why I am here."

She panted getting angry "go to hell."

He sat down sitting legs crossed facing her. "I did nothing to hurt you I never did... why are you like this to me? Wasn't I your imaginary friend?"

She heard him and stopped when he mentioned it suddenly remembering "remember." He heard him say as she felt his slight touch on her forehead.

~~~~

It was then she woke up and saw Castiel watching over her pretending nothing happened even visiting her in her dream as she shrugged then looked at him.

"What?" Rachel asked simply.

He teleported them outside now as she sighed annoyed. "Cassy? Does that ring a bell?" Castiel asked. "Remember that time I came into your room while you were playing with Barbie's? I came in, and you asked me who I was, I told you the truth about me, and you named me Cassy?"

"Are you an angel Cassy?" Rachel had her back turned going down memory lane a bit.

" 'Yes' I would answer... you saw right through me, you were only six, and you named me Cassy because Castiel wasn't comfortable yet I accepted that for life."

She turned to face him and looked at him "my imaginary friend was an angel?"

"... an angel who protected you, played tea parties, Barbie's, got the monster out of the closet cause you were afraid, checked under the bed for the boogeyman, games you name it and what does that angel get back? Self-disrespect. Rachel when you looked at me you were as... humans call it 'falling in love with me.' Father has us destined." Clear crystal tears could be seen in his eyes "I am now an outcast Rachel don't you remember? A--a"

"Poor example of an angel? Yeah, I see." Rachel told him straight out.

He looked down being severe, sure Rachel was a dick, but mostly dean would call her the bitch but Cass has been a friend of there's ever since pulling Dean out of hell, to begin with, she saddened and got close to him running her fingers through his hair his gaze at hers she was in love with him for a long time.

"I don't know..." Castiel said, "what this is." He continued mostly.

She contained her tears and smiled a bit.

"It's called love Cassy." Rachel said as it surprised him that little Rachel he met called him her nickname for him.

Castiel got closer meeting eye to eye with her having a confused look, he gently stroked her hair on the side placing his hand on her neck lightly she was lost in his blue eyes as the two leaned in it was a sweet passionate kiss, eyes closed being an angel he never had these feelings and being a human she never wanted to have any more feelings he was right the sad part was how horrible it went on her last relationship.

Pulling away he had a hand on her hip from before "I am not one of those, okay? I may be an angel, but for you, I'd try to work this out between us, I'll be the father Liv never had if I have too just to prove it."

Rachel smiled as Castiel transported them back inside, she lied in bed so tired as he lied right next to her so she could bury her face into his chest as both of them fell asleep.

Castiel knew he would have to hate this but wants to as he walked outside thinking it over before as he rubbed his hand through his hair as he heard a girl's voice.

"You're kidding, right?"

He sighed trying to catch his breath after startled. "Don't do that sister."

"Sorry, but you're thinking of linking yourself to her?" Janelle asked as he sighed shaking his head "you know the risks of this mortal Castiel... don't."

"I have to okay Janelle..." he went up against her face, but she didn't flinch.

Her smile showed "you love her? Don't you?"

Rolling eyes, he told her "shut up."

Chuckling Janelle smiled softly and paced her brother "boy you are a riddle in a box, are you? So, the great soldier of the father the one who respects the rules and is so serious is finally taking a leap of human feeling hmm?" She stopped right in front of him.

"Okay, one you are so never to be raised by Michael and two..." he paused as he saw her fold her arms and raise her eyebrow waiting for a comeback from him. "Crap..."

"Yeah that's what I thought, so I am betting you'll need some assistance with this now will you?" She asked walking up to him with a bright smile going to enjoy this.

Castiel hated when his sister would mind trick him sometimes, but this time she was right he gave a deep exhale and looked to her like 'what do you think?'

Janelle just kept smiling knowing this was going to be fun for her teach him the ways of winning a woman's heart from another girl view.

~~~~~

Returning, he had transported himself to seeing Rachel not asleep, but then he carried again shew as, at a bar, he just sat.

"Come take a load off."

Castiel looked at her curiously then she pushed the glass to him as he caught it.

"It's good tequila stuff, why have you come?" Rachel turned her head to face him her gaze shot right at him.

"I heard your prayers, even when you're not thinking it, what do you want?" Castiel asked.

Sighing she gazed around her eyes blinked before it returned him. "Don't leave..."

Castiel nodded and waved his hand over her head sending a blessing to her smiling, but saw the drink and took it as Rachel smiled softly.

"Please stay because we might need you on our side."

"Prayer answered then," Cas said and smiled holding his glass up.


	2. For the love of Siblings

Janelle woke up unconscious in what seemed to be fire hell that's what it looks like her vision began to be seen clearly shaking her head to see better getting up it was then the sound of a voice came up, a slight groan escaped her lips as she used her hand to push herself up then used the other one and began standing up, her eyes looked around while he spoke as the eyes reflection showed only him and the fire between the two siblings wanting to be safer with Castiel hoping he would come for her like he always does.

"Well nice for you to drop in little sister," Lucifer said with a snarky tone smirking delighted to see her.

"You, you put me back!" She yelled as she couldn't pass through seeing just the fire around her noticing the Devils trap.

"Now let's have some fun, shall we?"

~~~~

Castiel came striding in as he was looking for something, desperate and upset he took her.

"No, no Michael will kill me." He muttered.

"Whoa, whoa what's wrong cass?" Rachel came in looking at him, and she tried to calm him.

"My—my—sister he took our sister."

Walking in dean and Sam came by as Dean asked: "whoa what up with feathers here?"

"They took my sister damn it!" Castiel almost shouted as he saw Liv come in startled "he took my sister." Castiel said once more lowering and gently telling this time.

"Whoa easy," Sam intervened "who took Janelle?"

He looked at all of them unable to say, but they'd know who so easily as Dean sighed with the rest of them he said "shit..."

~~~~

"I can't believe you, you grew! How adorable you are, and such friends created." Lucifer grinned watching his back against to the wall.

"Go to hell, oh wait even better go to hell where you belong." She glared.

"Sorry, sweetie but can't I need you for someone."

She understood now and sneered "what do you want with him, leave him alone he has a family."

"So, he has a family?"

She gulped softly and looked shook up a bit.

"Ma-maybe."

~~~~

Castiel tried to sense her, and his eyes widened like the size of a golf ball as he kicked a desk "damn it!"

"Easy Cass, who has Janelle?" Dean asked, but he disappeared.

~~~~

Castiel reappeared into the Devils trap and glared looking at Lucifer his eyes showed hatred for him and in a husky voice out of pure anger this was the last button Lucifer has pushed.

"Let her go."

"Excuse Moi? No, you listen to me now."

"If Michael finds out about this you know what he'll do, he raised our sister your sister, and you know perfectly well your punishment, brother," Castiel said seriously not taking shit from nobody and knew Michael would kill Lucifer he ever found out their sister had been stolen.

He laughed at Castiel "look at you, Cassy."

"How did you--"

"Know that? Oh, a little birdie told me just now before you came you have this... this family now you love so much."

Much to Castiel's despise for Janelle now. He would deal with her later.

"You leave them alone you hear me?" He got angrier this made his body shake his eyes focus a bit.

Lucifer grinned and headed out to find his so-called little family while the guard watched the two, quickly Janelle nudged her brother's shoulder and had him look up at the pipe, as she kept talking. Out of nowhere came a beam of light both Janelle and Castiel were able to shield their eyes in time as the woman screamed in the fiery pit he only took Naomi's hand and transported back to the room seeing Lucifer getting all up on Rachel, she was trying to reach the demon blade.

This frustrated and angered Castiel he lowered his tone "she is mine!"

With one smack, he had sent Lucifer flying across the hotel room glass breaking and leaving Liv screaming scared, he picked her up and carried Rachel to hide somewhere.

Janelle was ready for a kick-ass fight as she whispered the blades, but he grabbed her and held one to her neck leaving Castiel to stop.

"Please—please don't hurt our little sister," Castiel begged mercifully this time his husky voice was almost about to break he couldn't think or else she would be sent to who knows where.

Janelle was stronger as she kicked her brother with her leg and got pulled out from his group by Lucifer's grip and close to him, she snapped her finger and sent him far away for now taking an exhale as she shook her head.

"Whew..."

Dean looked surprised now the only thing to think about was the archangel Raphael "So, on the search for Raphael now, yes?"

All of them nodded it was then he was easy to be found when they lit a fire around him.

"Well, well little sister on the team."

Janelle sneered "bite me." Her tone was very angered.

Raphael chuckled darkly shaking his head, but after dealing with him as he vanished, Dean hit the table angrily and got very angry as there was an angel in the midst a demon named Anna she transported and beat Anna against the wall.

"You bitch got nothing to do, do you?"

"Don't you even dare go to the past— "

~~~~~~~~~~~

Janelle popped up startling Castiel as he breathed deep shaking his head, then she dragged him away needing to talk to him, and it was one he didn't want to hear.

"what?! Now?" he shouted.

"shhh knucklehead, anyway Anna wants to kill the Morningstars before Sam and Dean are born." Janelle's expression showed worry in her tone that Castiel could tell.

"We got to go now and warn them. We shall send them to the past."

Castiel shook his head doubtfully, but it was the only choice he nodded.

~~~~

"so, we have to do what?!" Dean yelled.

"we have to. It's the only way." Rachel said merely already getting her stuff ready and getting Liv ready.

Castiel saw them getting ready and knew this would weaken him.

"Join hands." He instructed.

As they did he tapped both Sam's and Dean's foreheads to send them to the past April 30th, 1978 the year before they were born it was only a matter of time before Anna kills the Winchesters' mom and dad Naomi was behind but came with them, now the only thing was, is to find Mary and warn them before worse could happen. Castiel was on the floor weakened due to sending them all, his nose bleeding; his breath barely even heard as Rachel and Liv waited for Dean to come back from taking him inside the hotel, they saw him come out of the door.

"Right so I booked him for five days in the hotel, now let's go find Anna."

Liv watched wanting to be a hunter she tried to help Castiel Dean told her everything, and he passed her a knife a way to kill any demons around Rachel protested but as usual she didn't win this case, so as a mother she instructed Liv what to do and stay beside her uncles if anything were to happen also not to kill unless it's a demon or an evil angel as they went ahead to find Anna and kill her before she dies their parents.

~~~~~

Castiel had to know though as he walked over Janelle he was curious to see why she was at Lucifer's and why she would do this.

"Please tell me one thing, why risk yourself for me you usually don't help."

Janelle looked at him and steps in front of him. "I know you, Jimmy."

Castiel looked down at her and wondered "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're in there I know it both of you, but I'd rather talk to my brother if you mind," Janelle said as this confused him. "Please?" He sighed and gave the nod.

"4 minutes." Castiel folds arms.

"8 minutes." She smirked.

"2 minutes." He said knowing she would lose.

"Shit..." Janelle muttered then sighed saying "fine five."

He nods then sits down.

"Jimmy, are you in there?" She asked.

"Janelle? I'm here--I don't get it." Castiel said still awake.

"Shut up I need to try harder, relax damn it go to sleep." She told him.

He nodded and tried going to sleep that's when Jimmy woke.

"Janelle, you--you're alive? What did you want me for?" He asked and hugged her as she embraced back smiling happily.

"It's just good to see you brother, I just--"

"Don't trust the angel, hey it's okay I'm still here he's me either way," Jimmy told her putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Dean and Sam watched how this is happening.

"Then you should trust me when I say this; your sister will be okay? Castiel will take care of me." Janelle now said not minding being called Janelle.

"I'll see you then." He told her and smiled weakly.

She smiled weakly and looked at him as he was returning as Castiel.

"Hello, sister."

Janelle smiled and as he got up and hugged her tight just like Jimmy would give her reassurance as Sam smiled at Dean watching this.

"For the love of siblings eh?" Dean joked looking at Sam as he rolled his eyes "what?" He asked following Sam into the kitchen.


	3. Sinners and Angels

On the search for Anna, it was dark when Nick had been thrown across the house shocked Janelle watched and saw him come back, after all the meetings and pretending to be cousins of Mary now reached the big shot of everything in between.

Nick didn't look the same as a smile appeared on his face. "My dearest sister."

Janelle walked up slowly and gave a smile "Michael..." she watched him nod with a smile.

It was the archangel Michael but what questioned dean is why is he in his father's body and not his own.

"Michael? Archangel Michael?!" Dean asked looking around to see if anyone believes this.

"Yeah, I know surprising, right?" He asked walking closer to the light now as everyone stepped back.

"Brother..." Castiel quietly said with Rachel beside him and Liv holding on to his leg.

"Castiel still hanging around with the apes I see?" He asked looking at curiously.

Janelle smiled and ran over to him hugging him as he held her in response it was Michael who raised her when no other angel or archangel would except for Castiel.

"It's been so long." She told him.

He passed through his sister. As Anna was shaking terrified of him he grabbed her wrist making her whimper in fright.

"No, no, no please I'm sorry!" She begged mercy this time, but it was too late for her he used his hand on her forehead as she turned into charcoal.

"Michael long time no see I see, mm?" Rachel shook her head "you son of a bitch of an archangel."

"Still mad at me, are we?" He grinned looking at Rachel "I remember when you were six I dropped this angel to your house." Then his tone was snarky.

"Shut up." Rachel simply said, "you could have given to me a warning dumbass."

Michael sighed and shook his head "you never would have understood at that age, but look it's working out is it not."

"Alright guys enough we got bigger problems, Lucifer is still on the attack," Castiel said looking at all of them as Michael gave a side glare not liking this.

"Whoa, now Michael easy," Janelle told him soothing him as he would listen to her.

Michael side glanced them all and disappeared.

"Frigging angels." Dean sighed.

Castiel sighed profoundly and watched Rachel go away out as he went to follow her in front of her his angel wings heard as she stopped, her eyes looking at the ground made him concerning of her as he looked at her "rach?" He thought of something humans would do as he went in to hug her, arms folded she leans her head on his chest "did Michael do something? What did he do?" Castiel asked pulling her away gently his hands on her shoulders "it'll be okay." He told her.

She then put her arms around his back and leaned on his chest wanting comfort as he wrapped her close stroking her hair gently getting used to this human need of feel and touch one was comfort in his mind he thought during situations like this.

Castiel was a curious angel he was a man with a mystery and riddles, but with her, he was different Dean, and Sam came by mouthing they'd take over for him as he nodded and headed to see Janelle.

"Come on sis we better get that army ready."

Taking her hand, they flew to heaven transporting there.

~~~~

Heaven:

Arriving as planned, he felt something wrong very wrong keeping the demon blade close and Janelle behind him, something was wrong as it was just the two winds came by as Michael happened in Adam's Vessel.

"A--Adam?" She asked unable to believe dean's, Sam's, and Rachel's half-brother was taken over by Michael.

Michael shook his head no when she asked: "it's me, you should have stayed low not with Castiel."

"And when are you to tell me I can't do father's orders," Janelle said angry hating being treated like the baby angel she is.

"I am who raised you that's why."

"Well, you're doing a hell of a bang-up job that's for sure." Janelle walked past him purposely bumping shoulders with him as he turned to face her.

Castiel before Michael said anything walked up "I'll handle this." He told his brother and followed after.

Walking up close to Michael he didn't give a rat's ass what will happen to him.

"You do one thing to her and so help me, she likes to be with me now and as you say you raised her," he got himself closer to him, "but at this very moment I'm her big brother now."

"Say what you want," he went up Castiel's face. "But you'll regret this little brother."

Michael flapped his wings and left leaving them alone as he went to Janelle looking to her giving a smile "I'm your guardian now, I'll be watching over you from now on."

~~~~

Dean was sitting alone in the room in the dark praying for either Castiel or Naomi to keep him company he never asked for much just company right now as he found out the worst thing, hearing it by a high pitch sound in her listen to she came to her wings flapped as he knew.

"You prayed?" Janelle asked with a smile.

"Can you answer me this? When you know, someone is at a death point... is there no return to full..." he barely finished and looked down.

Janelle saddened and crouched in front of him drying his tears "tell me what's troubling you?"

He was at wit's end when he even though he didn't have to say she understood and had crystal tears in her eyes seeing her friend cry like this it was no secret, she liked him a lot and it was no secret to Dean or else he'd be lying. Placing a hand on his heart, she mended it efficiently not doing anything with it but just helping all the pain and bringing pleasure to him.

"Come on, do not cry." She smiled as he laughed a bit through the tears as he sniffed and wiped them away.

The two looked at each other for the longest of times as the two leaned in and softly he kissed her he fell in love with an angel this wouldn't be the first time he did but he knew this one wouldn't hurt like others have as it sent a big spark between the two Dean was healed once more.

~~~~

Ben, on the other hand, sat alone on the chair table of the kitchen Rachel walked in and smiled "want something to eat?"

"No..." he merely said moping about.

"Oh, come on how about a little Oreos? With milk, mm?" Rachel grinned knowing kids couldn't resist that offer as he smiled at her abit.

~~~

Rachel after dealing with Ben was by herself sitting on a bench swing enjoying the peace she was subconsciously calling Castiel as he came by looking at her.

"What is it?" He asked worried and sat down. "You called me... I came."

"I just wanted your company." She simply said.

"I'm always here inside here," he showed her the heart and smiled.

She thought about it and knew he wanted it too "how'd you like a family?"

His heart stopped he wanted one so badly he got up before she could see him he had disappeared going somewhere else not ready for this kind of human feelings.

~~~~

He was just around the creek not far as he asked Janelle to help him as he heard wings flapping looking at him she smiled as this was supposed to happen to her being the smiling angel, she walked to him.

"You called?" She asked.

"I need help, you know more about human feelings then I do, Rachel..."

"Gave you a family... why didn't you answer?" She asked tilting her head.

"Come on Janelle you know we're angels this isn't for us," he looked down "not for me at least."

"Oh Castiel," another voice came as it was Rachel who had followed him "you are much more than an angel to me, you are loved by Dean, your brothers Gabriel and Balthazar and so many others..." she walked up closer "and me..." Rachel used her hand and stroked his cheek, but he turned away before she could even touch him.

She sighed not knowing what else to do for him he looked to her seeing her stressed and didn't like that she took his hand having one idea and instead of flying to it she took him straight to Liv who was ready for him.

"Wait what you are--" he suddenly then got it, but she quickly slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside.

"Sorry, Castiel but if you won't listen to any of us at least try with the past." Rachel said as her footsteps descended.

He sighed turning to face Liv as she placed her teacup down he walked remembering this.

Castiel's memory:

Aren't you going to play with me, Cassie?

"So, you going to play tea party with me, Cassie?" As she said that he sat down losing it a bit. "You okay?"

"I--I this is a joke no your mother did this to me too she..." he chuckled remembering "she..."

"Played with you with tea parties? I know, she's told me stories and speaking of I'm going to tell you mine, and I pray you'll listen."

He sighed unable to escape this as she tells.

"When I was born, I was told I'd die in my death bed mom sent a prayer then it was a miracle, then after all the surgery on was seven months old and my dad left, oh don't worry he left a while ago."

He learned and listened nodding every word.

"And when I was told daddy left all I ever asked for was a daddy of my own to call," Liv lifted a finger up knowing he was about to talk but he went quiet "I prayed for one, and I got it, but what I don't get is why? Why would you reject my mom's answer, I know what I asked for...? I asked for you." She finished looking sadly at him.

Castiel didn't know what to tell her she was wanting a dad and couldn't give it if he wanted to "some people reject things Liv because they're afraid it'll get taken from them."

Liv smiled and looked at him then she walked over to him as he watched her gaze seeing her in front of him.

"Now you listen to me. There is no one ever going to take us away we are not going anywhere I can promise that."

"How--how?" His voice stammered.

Lightning shocked and in the walls showed angel wings on her.

Castiel looked shocked and got up not knowing what to say he gulped able to catch his voice "you--you're a-- an angel...?"

She smiled a bit, and a daughter knows her father she looked at him "Hi dad."

He moved back and fell not knowing what else to say as Rachel came in hearing a thud, Liv left the room to join Bobby, Dean, and Sam on a little poker game.

"I--I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He said breathlessly."

She went on her knees and smiled at him "shh it's okay I'm glad we met you gave me the best years of my life I'm delighted. You gave us a wonderful girl."

"So, you never?" He asked.

"No, but she became one at age six when she started healing people and prayed for her father to return and then it happened."

Castiel looked saddened and crystal tears shown in the eyes Rachel saw and had him to her "hey, shh I'm fine it wasn't bad okay? I wanted it, and I'm glad." She said through his sobs the fact he screwed up him being an angel as she held him.

Liv came back in, "and I just won us some golden." She said holding up 209 bucks out of Bobby Sam and Dean seeing her dad cry, coming to him he watched as she just hugged him Rachel smiled and looked at him.

He held Liv and saw now that maybe Liv was right.

"See? We're not going anywhere." Rachel then reassured him.

~~~~

Michael was alone watching and knew his brother hid something, or for that matter that something was wrong with Rachel and he sinned with a mortal folding his arms he said to himself.

"Time to take her out."


	4. Love For the Devil

A morning since Anna died the next person wasn't for long as Rachel, Dean and Sam were working on a case with Janelle. Castiel was with Liv in the park where most of the sick would be at as this was her lesson and that was healing.

"So, all I do is touch?" She asked.

He nods "yes, then flap your wings and leave before seen."

She looked over her shoulder "how do I fly?"

Now thinking about it Castiel would have to teach her before the other lesson "now you mention it." He said.

"Too early for that isn't it Castiel?" Balthazar asked as this scared Liv behind her daddy's feet "oh don't worry sweetheart I'm your uncle all of us is from down under straight to hell." He took in the scenery "let me guess Castiel... flying lessons."

Directly he responded "yes." He gestured his hand to Balthazar introducing "might as well learn from your family, this is Balthazar one of your uncles so far."

Balthazar nodded as she wasn't afraid now walking up to him.

"You're the talk of heaven... and hell."

Castiel got curious now and gently pushed her behind him as she gratefully hid behind him head poking out "what do you mean?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? No course not alright... well I'd best keep watch over her Castiel all of them are after her."

"Them?" He asked stern, fists clenched. "Who saw us?" His usual husky voice showed now getting angry.

"Well your typical guess--"

Castiel flew with his kid to heaven knows who spilled the beans as Balthazar was left alone.

"Michael..." he sighed shaking his head as he is well known of his brother doing that after Castiel knows what or who he is talking about without needing to finish the sentence "tried to warn him." He muttered to himself.

~~~

With liv he went on to find Michael and give him a piece of his mind learning much from humans this is how they worked things out, he had seen Michael.

"So, you have decided to come... clever, soldier."

"Why Michael? She is no harm."

"Not yet but will be."

He stepped closer and got the angel blade "you do anything to her I'll smite you myself." Castiel breathed heavily as his anger was building up.

The two began to fight when somehow, she snapped her finger and he was gone, built of anger she was able to do that.

"Well back to Balthazar then huh?" Castiel asked turning to her as his nose was bruised and hands.

Nodding she sent him to another spot with her and that was Bobby's house as they just dropped in seeing them work on the case still and her mother too.

"No leads?" She asked.

Dean shook his head no then looked at her "I want a rematch, which was so unfair."

"Too bad uncle dean I won fair and square." She said as Rachel was heard snorting laughing at her brother. "And oh, yeah my uncles are out to kill me..." she held up a hand as they were about to speak "Balthazar and Gabriel aren't it."

"It's Michael, he is after my daughter," Castiel said straight on.

Sam and Dean looked at him with Bobby also curious.

"Well one thing is for sure might as well dress you up and get your ass hunter." Dean got up kneeling down facing her.

"No, no way dean." Castiel protested.

"Come on she's twelve she can handle it, Cass."

"She's a child!"

"Yeah?! Wanna talk about children look at Sam and me think we didn't have a normal life?" He shouted.

Castiel looked down quiet, this upset Liv seeing Cass her dad shouted at as she glared throwing him across the room, walking up to him.

"Whoa okay, okay take it easy." Sam tried to calm her and Dean "I'm sure we can figure something else out."

~~~~

Once taken care of Liv walked out for some fresh air she liked the park until then she heard wings flap.

"Well didn't expect you to be my niece." Liv turned to the voice and saw him the one who was feared.

"You're Lucifer."

He nods "the king of hell well, hell himself and you're Liv, daughter of Castiel." He knelt down as she walked to him.

"You work for me now uncle."

His face fell and looked surprised.

"Unless we want your powers taken away, do we?" She smirked folding her arms.

"Wait, what--" he said then began walking except he stopped looking down seeing a Devils trap.

Now realizing it he wasn't in the park it was just a vision as the scenery changed and they were back in the house where Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby were.

"Nice try uncle I wasn't going to let you out that easily." She to him.

"What the devil..." dean said not wanting him here.

"Relax I'll deal with Lucifer." She assured her uncle, Dean. "All little Lucy wants is some love."

He looked down immediately when said as this put them all in curious glances since Liv smirked and knew him like anyone a smart advanced angel.

"You love?" Dean started laughing.

"Hey idjit stop laughing at my uncle does it look like he has done anything, so far? Besides not able to move into a Devils trap." She sighed softly.

Lucifer put a face on that looked sad as he smiled standing there, Liv turned to face him and knelt down scratching the board.

"I'm... free?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, we're going to find you a mate."

~~~~

Bar:

Liv was with Sam and Dean Castiel and Lucifer out to help him find a love interest for him like in one of the fairy tale books only different heading inside a bar Castiel cloaked his daughter and went in with them.

"Alright, so we sit in a seat and wait for the catch of the day," Dean said scanning the place.

Sitting on a bench for everyone to sit he looked a little nervous which was unusual for him as Liv slapped his hands to get him to focus as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Try to make yourself worth getting laid."

Castiel clamped his hands on her ears quickly before she heard that.

"Right... okay now what?" He shook a bit keeping it calm.

A waitress cute brown hair brown eyes came by as Castiel's hands were removed from Liv fiercely as she hates being treated like a child, she held her clipboard and pen.

"What can I get you, boys?"

"Just a vodka for us both," Dean told her.

She turned to Lucifer and smiled "and you handsome?"

Lucifer stammered as dean kicked his shin from under as that hurt he was able to talk looking at the little menus "I'll take a martini."

She wrote it down and smiled coming right back later on.

"Wow a martini not bad."

He nodded a lot "the rate I'm going... I'm gonna need it." He exhaled deeply.

The waitress came back with their drinks, and she smiled "I got you an apple martini I hear they're excellent, it's on me." She winked and stroked the back of his head before she left.

"Damn you are on a roll!" Dean grinned drinking his.

"Yeah, yeah guess so." Lucifer nodded and chugged a bit.

A piece of paper laid there as he looked leaving a number it was hers.

Looking over to Castiel they all gave him a look as he only has cheeseburger and fries with him whom he's sharing the chips with Liv.

"What? Jimmy's hungry." He said defensive.

All of them shook their heads with smiles having a good time for once as Britney the waitress watched and grinned darkly knowing her leader has come home.


	5. The Baby Angel

Rachel the next morning was freaking out ever since Castiel woke up from a coma someone made them sleep for days perhaps because last they remember was being at a bar helping Lucifer, it was then Sam, Dean, and Liv went to see him they closed the door.

"Well finally you have arrived, it's so nice to see you," he sighs like in peace and harmony.

Rachel got close to him and looked him in his blue ocean eyes saddened as it made him curious.

"Who are you?"

"It--it's me, Rachel..." her voice broke as she looked at her brothers questioning "where's my Castiel?"

"Whose Castiel? I'm Emanuel..."

She didn't move back looking at him, but Janelle started screaming shrieks in pain as she cupped her ears.

"Janelle, sister no come on what's wrong." Castiel tried to shake her awake out of this "what is wrong?"

"It's our brother he's-- ahh!!"

It was then Liv and Lucifer to heard the high pitch, but this reminded Castiel of something after getting out of the torture Janelle got worried and went quickly to her brother.

"Cas, cas!" Her voice was heard in echoes. "Sorry brother but I have too." Janelle slapped her brother to snap him out of it.

He looked directly at her shaking as she held his head gently to hold him in a way.

"She--she..." he stammered frightened.

"She who? Please tell me who?" She asked furiously but didn't mean to yell at him as he looked at her scared.

"Na--Naomi..."

As this was said her eyes widened releasing her grip gently on him, her body began to shake with anger. Hatred for that woman still buried in the soul of her vessel she gritted her teeth not meaning to say this directly to him "where. Is. She."

~~~~~~

Suddenly she was sent to a white room where she faced the worst nightmare Naomi herself a glare formed on her face wanted to kill but inside Castiel managed to keep her quiet.

"Janelle... what pleasure to see you I think you know why you're here," Naomi said with a smile.

"Save it, you threw me from heaven and made my brother suffer so give me a damn ass reason why I shouldn't smite you now." She clenched her fist.

"Now come on Naomi don't you think that's not the angelic way, your brother has his reasons to be what he is he did horrible things and should be banned from heaven as God sees fit."

Her breathing became heavy, and she clenched her fist that she bled "you dare speak of our father! My brother." Her rage got to her "torture him again so help me I'll send you to hell."

"Oh, didn't he tell you? He's already been."

Janelle looks at her with angered eyes ready to kill "what." Her tone was within her reach if she kept it up.

"I tried to drill his eye out, and I hit him so hard it bled, oh it wasn't just the eye I hit him and tied him down so he couldn't run away." They met the eye to eye.

Tears in her eyes formed as she heard this about her big brother, she yelled and had her pinned to the wall as Naomi frightened.

"NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN! You took my title MY name! Give me a hell of a reason why I shouldn't kill you now you bitch of an angel?!" She said in her face.

It was then she had a smirk on her face when she disappeared she turned and saw Naomi behind Castiel who was tied down and had the drill above his eye, and she was about to strike when she spoke.

"Ah-ah! I wouldn't," Naomi smiled and had the drill close from behind him.

Castiel was frightened he was just a child a baby angel like her she glared so angry enough to kill her and protect him for Michael for Gabriel at this moment she was failing for them or that's how she felt it was.

"Sister... help..." he called for her.

"Shut up!" She smacked him as he cried softly.

Janelle torn as this was her real brother "think angel... this is my brother you got to think of something... wait to use your good call. I can't be here long you're welcome."

Without making it suspicious she called her most allies her brothers, they had cloaked themselves to enter the room it was a battle of hell until they finally had her and Castiel safe and Naomi on the other side of the coin.

Castiel took the drill and walked up to her "threaten my sister like that again, and you'll see worse." He looked at his fellow brothers "take her to heaven, let father deal with her."

They nodded and took her away. It was then they were returned to Bobby house, as he was on the floor still and she was still kneeling down facing him.

"You saved me, and I'm grateful sister." Castiel smiled.

"Well I am your sister after all, and you are the baby of the family anyways I'm just last of them." Janelle smiled.

Dean looked confused and had to ask "so now what don't you take your title back? Or something like that?"

"She had once she left my sister gets it automatically as a reward for saving heaven, to begin with, now there's only one boss of us," Castiel told him with a smile looking at her.

~~~~

In the dead of night, Castiel was with Rachel lying with her in bed as she suffered now from nightmares he returned to his unusual self as this was making him odd looking she leaned on his chest relaxing for a while as he held her with one arm.

"Rachel I'm not supposed to..." he said worriedly.

"Relax cas it's okay it's natural." She looked at him smiling.

The two shared a kiss until Liv called.

"Daddy!"

He sighed playfully pulling away "I'll be back." He got up and went to see what's wrong. "Come here." He picked her up like when she was a baby and sang for her.

~~~~~

As Janelle was reading a girl mag, she liked suddenly she was zapped in hell in the cage with Lucifer.

"Well, thankfully I'll have some company welcome to sis." A familiar voice said in the shadow, suddenly her eyes widened and looked at her.

"Stay away," Janelle said to him keeping back in her corner.

"Relax sis. I'm stuck here I can't do anything to you."

"No, but I can." Another voice said with a smirk on his face.

She was breathing heavily and stayed back as Crowley stayed there with a sinister smile on his face looking at him.

Castiel was in the park rubbing his face as he had tears in his eyes as Rachel came by.

"You okay? Sweetheart?" She asked.

He looked to her and just leaned on her asking for comfort she didn't need to ask wrapping both arms around him knowing what happened as two siblings were torn apart and one with more significant problems now as she was with Lucifer.


	6. Fare thee Well

Janelle was in a bar on earth her wings tucked in she was alone with Metatron like a guard for her she heard aunt Amara has arrived as she drank a tequila shot not affected by the effect it has, she had given up ever since Lucifer got out in Castiel's body and things haven't been the same the last few days.

"Come on Janelle will you talk?" He asked from the booth "or come color."

"Pshh I'm not a child." She retorted.

"You are my child." A voice familiar to her having her turn around as he smiled at her. "Long time no see my child."

Janelle looked longingly at him as he held his arms to her she smiled tearfully and ran over as she almost made him fall back but he held her wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm here now." He told her stroking her hair "have you seen any of your brothers?"

"Forget the brothers how about the fact you have no skills at this story." Metatron said while reading the audio biography.

"Hey I put weeks into that years even." Defended chuck "I can even learn how to play guitar." Chuck smiled taking Janelle's hand as she leaped up while he sat on the stool with the guitar playing a little.

"But you're missing details." He tells Chuck.

Chuck smiled and got up moving back holding his daughters hand as he twirled her standing on the stage.

"This was about me, the life of the Morningstar's I even gave my son love not by force or cheat but he is actually happy." Chuck said to Metatron.

"Maybe you're not the man I know you are..." Metatron

He got down and pushed him back not happy "I have been called many things but a coward?"

Cut off really quick he held up his hand getting up "No I--I didn't say that."

"Well, I have family matters to attend to," Chuck told him and zapped with Janelle.

~~~

Back in the men of letters hideout Sam and Dean were working on something to talk to Lucifer and get Amara with his help, Janelle came up with Chuck as it has been a long time.

"Uhh, guys... I have someone you might want to meet..."

Chuck came up as they saw him before but this time was different as the light on the pendant glowed.

"Hello, boys," Chuck said to them.

"Chuck? About time where have you been?" Dean asked curiously.

"This time it's not about that, I think you guys should know I'm... god."

Sam and Dean looked at each other as Dean started laughing not believing this, until Janelle gave them glasses as he gave his true form away bright huge bright lights shocked Dean and even Sam as well.

As the light died down Lucifer in castiels body came sluggishly since he is beaten down.

Chuck looked at him as he sighed and snapped his fingers fixing his son up as this talk was long over do.

"Father..." he said angrily not showing it "Why are you here, and with sister.

"Bite me, asshat." She glared.

He struggled to say something but exhaled.

"Alright enough both of you." Chuck stepped in the middle.

Dean and Sam found a way to get them to talk having the two sit in front of chuck their father and the two beside each other.

"So guys were going to try this method you two tell your father how you feel." Sam instructed to the two siblings.

"You got to be kidding?" Janelle rolled her eyes as her gaze went to Sam and Dean.

"Oh goody talky with sissy and daddy." Lucifer said about her grinning as he fiddles with his fingers.

"You know what I can kick your ass right now."

"Oh I'd like to see you try."

"Alright that's it!" Janelle was about to punch him but he stopped her with her powers.

"Uh-uh I wouldn't if I were you unless you want your vessels brother to get hurt, now do we." Lucifer smirked.

Chuck was rubbing his temples with his hand getting tired of the fighting and looked to Sam and Dean for help but they didn't know what else to do really.

"Okay guys act like family please?" Dean said abit harsh.

"Okay Dean i think that's enough this is my family." Chuck said defensive now of his family.

"Ooo getting all defensive are we?" Lucifer asked muttering the last part. "Not like you cared."

Rolling her eyes she's had enough of this and sighed "leave dad alone Lucfier."

"Such a daddy's girl." He chuckled mocking his sister.

"One that's about to kick your ass." Janelle glared getting up.

"Try me and see what happens." He got up on her face.

Sam stepped in between and pushed Janelle back looking to Dean for help, he nodded and got up to take her for a breather

~~~~

After taken to get a break from him a sigh escaped as Janelle faced Dean the one who wanted to talk.

"Look I know this isn't easy for you to be with Lucifer and your dad without all the bickering and fighting going on," Dean told Janelle as she looked at him "but you really got to try at least and come to some kind of agreement?"

Sighing Janelle just looked the other way and sighed looking at him "fine, fine," throwing her hands up in surrender she walked in


	7. They're gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode took from "we happy few" part 2 of "Fare thee well

Amara was closer than they thought to get what she always wanted was her brother dead but first, they needed to formulate a plan and they I mean Janelle Castiel (Lucifer in his vessel), Sam, Dean, Chuck or known as 'God' Metatron, Crowley and non-the-least the redhead witch Rowena. In the men of letters, bunker stood the most recent ones needed talking out a plan to take out Amara, even if God didn't want to kill his sister this was a choice before when he locked her away with his archangels a long time ago.

"This is what we will do," instructed Dean "we have to gather everyone."

"I can get Crowley easily," Liv said smiling her wings were small and tucked half an inch as her uncles and fathers.

"Okay good," Dean said looking at everyone.

"I can try and talk to Rowena with Sam." Rachel said but Lucifer who has his brother's vessel spoke up. "I'll go with her." He protested.

"Uhh excuse me I can watch over myself thanks." Rachel said looking at Lucifer.

"Oh, don't worry your whittle boyfriend is safe and sound here." Lucifer mocked her.

"Oh, god." Crowley rolled his eyes here "If I have to hear more from this I wouldn't have heard."

Dean looked up to see Crowley then looked to his team.

"Okay, you guys already know what to do."

~~~~

Rowena's den:

After arriving the ladies were listing the things they needed and he came up but after getting her the three returned no four who got Rowena a bright light from the amulet came as Janelle looked.

"Dads back." She said as he said off screen with a smile down at his daughter.

"So, we're ready?"

However, up in the rooms, they heard echoes from Amara.

"Try and kill me I'll kill your precious angel, Janelle doesn't even bother and Rachel doesn't get over here unless you want Liv to be without her daddy."

She taunted them and chuckled darkly.

"Come find me all you want but you'll never get me and if you try the archangel dies."

This angered Rachel as she glared "Janelle transport me there, now."

"No not a good idea," Chuck said and stood up in his spot looking down at everyone. "We must stay here."

The fight begins as Amara had come Janelle was outside facing her as aunt and niece faced each other it was going to be a hell of a blood bath much to Crowley's happiness she looked to her aunt then smirked and as she looked up the light of archangels and angels beam of light poured down on her causing a big explosion, then the demons came wrapping around her she struggled to get away.

"Huh not so tough are we now, Aunt." A slight smirk looked at her as Janelle folded her arms. "Crowley!"

On cue, he came out letting out himself to her and as he did she fell right on the car: bruised, cut and hurt Crowley took Janelle's hand and transported her back inside the bunker to which she followed them trying to catch her balance.

"Brother..." She panted walking over to him and Janelle who stood beside him Amara eyed her and held her hand out to her clutching her fists to bring Janelle to her.

"No!" God basically cried out as that was his daughter almost about to get her but she stopped him "Please leave my little girl alone."

"Touching family..." Amara grinned looking between the two, she saw him run to her but then she grabbed his neck lifting him up "No more!" She yelled.

"Aunt Amara no please, let our father go he may have locked you in a cage for billions of years." begged Janelle as God looked down to seeing her "he's sorry."

Amara watched Dean beg for Amara to stop she also looked at her niece and sneered having enough of this, he was hit twice as she had her niece binded next to him as Janelle stood there a huge light appeared on both Janelle and Chuck or god until they both fell to the ground he wasn't moving as Janelle lied right next to him her wing covered her body all broken up no feathers left.

"The--they're gone." Sam stammered.

"He's dead," Dean said looking in shock.

"Not dead, dying." Amara corrected them "soon there won't be nothing left of them, my stupid niece used a spell to bind her with my brother -- her father."

"A linking spell?"

It was then Amara was gone leaving the group with lifeless bodies of God and his angel unconscious, once she left Sam went to wake up the two.

"Hey, come on wake up you two."

Lucifer ran up to her and knelt down "No, no come on wake up Janelle." He said shaking her gently to wake her up.

"Thought you didn't care," Dean asked looking at him.

"I do she's family." He turned to face him then gazed back down at her who was waking up "Come on." While helping her up she held onto him not able to stand on her own.

Once fully up she was able to sit down on her brother's lap, everyone went to get drinks Rachel followed her brother as he got beer bottles taking it to the main part of the bunker setting it down on the table as everyone had given up just sitting there not knowing what else to do with Janelle and Chuck weak everything they worked for gone and no one with no idea what else to do as they had given up.


	8. Carry on my Wayward Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taken from ep titles: 200th Episode "Fan Fiction" and "Alpha and Omega" of Supernatural

Original lyrics:

Carry on my Wayward son,

There will be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more.

After a while Janelle walked down the stairs ever since giving up, she saw him watching something on the computer and looked to her dad with no pants and has basically unable to get rid of the image.

"Dad, really?" She asked.

Looking at her he wondered "what my little angel?"

"Your pants, please."

She sighed and went away to go upstairs then stopped in her tracks.

"Oh yeah, please for the love of you talk to Lucifer."

"No can do, can't give him what he wants." God turned to face the screen again.

She groaned and sighed walking up the stairs knowing she might as well deal with Lucifer on her own, weakened pounding on the door.

"LUCIFER GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW!"

"IF YOU'RE HERE TO GET ME OUT, TWO WORDS HELL NO!"

Crowley from downstairs off screen said I heard that! Sighing as she was weak enough she blasted the door open her eyes had turned blue like if a seraph like her brother Castiel and turned off the music.

"Ahh! Hey! Why did you do that." Lucifer complained.

"You need to march your ass down there and talk to dad right now or so help me I'll punch you myself down there." Janelle glared down at her brother as he sat in a beanbag.

"Or what?" He faced her looking up.

Exhaling deeply, she looked at him "don't make me get Castiel, to deal with you too."

"Oooh bring on little brother and see how that works out for everyone." Lucifer leaned back drinking his beer.

Castiel came in as he was hiding behind the wall to the entrance of his room as Lucifer scoffed not believing this.

"Oh look, Tom and Jerry. So, what now I'm the bulldog?"

"Brother please father is weak along with our sister." Castiel tried to speak reason with him.

"Nope... no way in hell am I talking to that man." He said turning away taking a sip at his drink.

Castiel and Janelle looked at each other and Janelle snapped her fingers next Lucifer was now sitting on the chair of the table that stood in the middle of the bunker, god was waiting for them to get Lucifer out to talk and get the 'I'm sorrys' out from both of them.

"Wha... hey!" He told them and snapped but nothing happened, breathing deeply Lucifer turned to face his father "Oh, so now you're controlling me?"

"No, it's a safe guard." Chuck told his son.

"Screw you." He said to them all Castiel Janelle and their father.

Janelle glared and slapped the back of his head for that.

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head and pushed her to the stairs.

Janelle was about to go for him but God stopped them standing in the middle.

"Enough! My children," he spoke calmer now. "Enough... now can we please speak in peace and harmony here get this all out."

Chuck slowly stepped away but once he did the two were going to go at it again, Castiel quickly grabbed hold of Janelle from under her arms and set her down on his other side.

"Okay sister that's enough."

"Enough Lucifer." scolded God to his son.

"I'll be at the bar." She zapped herself.

"For once I agree with that cherub." Crowley got up knowing what bar she's going to.

"Castiel help me up son, we might as well." He said looking at his boys who helped him up.

~~~~~~

The others went to the bar as Dean went to talk to Amara by himself, walking inside they found Janelle drinking the whiskey from her glass with the bottle next to her.

"About time you guys came." She smiled looking at them.

"Hand me that bottle." Crowley said snatching it from her hand as she glared watching "share demon." Janelle jumped off the stool.

"And you shouldn't be drinking." Castiel took her glass "hey!" She them looked at her dad "dad!"

He sighed rolling his eyes and looked to him "Cass give it back to her, I'm not in the state of mind for this now."

Suddenly a huge crash made the roof fall in pieces, debris filled the air as they coughed once the smoke was gone they noticed Adam has arrived but weak.

"Adam?" Rachel wondered seeing her little brother.

"No... it's me." He struggled to stay up holding on to the table top

Janelle's eyes widened noticing him now.

He looked up and smiled weakly "hello sister," his glance was at his brothers "brothers."

God smiled sitting in the couch "hello Michael... do you ever listen to what I say."

Michael in Adams vessel looked to his father looking shocked he's here.

"Father?" Michael said surprisingly his expression changed as he turned to look between Chuck and Janelle "Why are you two weak?"

"And why are you here? You should be in heaven getting rest."

"Stress call, someone prayed," looked to Janelle playfully "for me to come."

God just a gave a look to his daughter shaking his head, Crowley had enough of this reunion feeling sick to his stomach snapping his fingers to turn on the TV. All that was on was the sun dying considering god and Janelle were dying.

He snaps his fingers again but it wasn't Crowley who did that this time. Chuck turned it off.

"Depressing enough as it is." He sighed and wished Amara wouldn't do this to both him and his child.

"I couldn't find Gabriel and Raphael... where are they?" Michael asked looking around.

None of them wanted to say what happened as the angels and God stayed quiet lowering their heads slowly to not say a word.

"They're dead." Lucifer told his brother and saw his mouth gap open knowing he didn't know.

Michael fell back on the bar stool quietly looking down not saying anything shocked and saddened his twin brother is gone and Raphael so many have died and not many fallen angels will survive at this rate.

~~~~~

In Janelle's room, she was lying on her bed as Chuck came in and had her head on his lap stroking her hair downward.

"You okay?" He asks gently "my child?"

She shook her head as he sighed sadly then began telling her "you know I can't work miracles... I'll try my best just lay your weary head to rest Don't you cry no more."

She smiled as Chuck said that and began singing

Carry on my Wayward daug-hter (daughter),

They'll be peace when you are done,

Lay weary head to rest,

Don't you cry no more.

Chuck continued to sing to her as she fell asleep on his lap moving her up further he tucked her in and kissed her head heading down he hummed going down the stairs sitting on the chair that contained the table in the middle of the bunker, beginning to play his guitar.

Once the chorus came back he strummed.

Carry on my Wayward child-ren,

They'll be peace when you are done,

Lay your weary heads to rest,

Don't... you... cry...

Chuck paused for a while and smiled at the three others who were asleep on the floor as he strummed the last part.

No... more....

As he held his guitar looking at his little angels sleeping, he heard someone off screen talk to him.

"Not bad... god."

God looked up and smiled "good to see you all again."

"We also brought you someone." One said.

There stood a girl with beautiful blonde wavy hair up to her chest she wore jeans and a T-shirt, as she smiled speaking.

"Nice to see you again."

Chuck looked up with a surprised look as the scene fades black now cutting it off from there.

~~~~

Some hours now.

He was sitting in the chair and came over to her seeing she's been hurt and caught her quick before she fell as she was leaning forward on him now.

"Oh, Charlotte what happened?" He held her sitting her down in the chair.

"Demons... Crowleys' hurt really bad." She said weakly and smiled wide "but it's okay Chuck, I'm fine."

He was still worried about her and didn't buy that for a second at all "Lies and you know when not to do that in the face of me."

She nodded "right, sorry I just didn't think for a moment this vessel is well still new."

Chuck smiled and saddened seeing her weak then with little bit he had he waved his hand over her and used his powers to help her, heal her.

"There, couldn't let my best buddy like that."

Charlotte smiled and looked down at her healed body and looked up at him cheeks flustered she nodded "thank you, Chuck."

He smiled back and watched her remembering the dawn of time when it was just her, him and Metatron during that time before the world was created.

"Couldn't leave my best angel and scribe the way she was now, could I?" Chuck smiled at her.

Lucifer walked in with Castiel and surprised as Lucifer spoke "mom?"

Castiel also asked "mom?"

The two went over like little human kids to their mom when she's been gone for a few hours or so hugging her as Chuck watched happiness filled his heart she saw and smiled while hugging her 'sons' she would call them.

Metatron watched and rolled his eyes "that's great... I'm secondary scribe once more," he muttered to himself "I need a stiffer drink." He went over to go find some whiskey around.

"Oh, come on Metatron you love having me around."

"Yeah, I even tried to get you and this one together, did it happen? No! It didn't." He poured the glass.

Chuck stammered as he spoke "I just haven't gotten around to it."

"To what?" Now she asked curious.

He looked up at her and got up "no--nothing."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow "Oh so it's alright for you to lie? What happened to free will didn't you include that in the kit?" She folded her arms.

"Oh brother, enough already." Lucifer grinned looking at his brother Castiel and pushed her to him as he caught her.

The two stared at each other shockingly as she regained her balance seeing the boys run off quickly with Metatron behind leaving the two alone Chuck didn't know what to say nor did Charlotte as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear not used to being around alone with him for quite sometimes always have been dealing with her children or that she called children of her own when they were technically gods.

"Want to go to the B.G canteen with me, safest place ever created." He asked her pulling her strand of hair on her other ear as she blushed bright red.

The three poked their heads watching as Chuck sighed playfully "get out!"

The three of them ran for it finding save haven with Sam and Dean Crowley and Rowena as he laughed then turned to face Charlotte.

"So, is that a date?" Chuck asked.

She smiled looking down shyly "I'd love to."


	9. The Goddess of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes the ideas for this chapter came from "Don't call me Shurley" and "Alpha and Omega"

After the dinner date, they've returned home due to God's weakness still from the battle they saw the group with nothing they had given up as God went slowly to sit in his chair after stealing Crowley's whiskey bottle.

"What's this?" Asherah asked.

"We gave up mother," Castiel said.

"There's nothing else to do mom." Lucifer drank his glass standing next to his brother but Janelle had come up between them.

"So, we're just going to give up?" Asherah asked looking at god to help her here.

"Yeah basically," Chuck said drinking from the bottle.

"So, who are you basically?" Dean asked Asherah interested in what she is having half the supernatural around as it is.

"Oh? Me? Sam check your pocket." Asherah smiled.

"Yeah, you'll never believe who she is," Chuck said taking a sip.

Sam took out what seemed to be an amulet just like dean's and she pointed her finger down.

"Y--your goddess?!" Sam asked surprised thinking it was just Chuck god here.

"Heh, didn't expect that, did you?" She asked looking at Sam.

"Mom's the big one next to dad here." Lucifer grinned leaning against the wall.

"So, you're basically the goddess who created earth like him?"

She nodded her answers.

"Wow were in front of a goddess..." Dean chuckled now thinking about it "so we built churches for you too or shall we start."

"My home is with him in church same place to pray for either of us Dean." Her tone was soothing, calming like angels.

"Exactly we share them." Chuck told and turned off her amulet.

"But right now, we need to come up with a better plan." Crowley came from around the corner where he sat.

"Alright well better idea?"

As she asked that Michael dropped in again as she sighed shaking her head.

"I really got to put a chain on you."

Michael smiled innocently "Sorry mother." He looked around and saw the broken group "you gave up? Come on guys."

Asherah went to sit down next to Chuck sharing the chair he sat on "what do you want us to do child?"

"We got nothing Michael." Lucifer told his brother.

"Unless..." Castiel started thinking but spoke aloud.

Everyone turned to face him seeing he had an idea.

"Unless we can create a bomb." Rowena then said as their heads now turned to her and passed tea around for everyone.

"Well anything is better than this." Added Sam.

"Sam, we get it, but we're dying." Asherah told him "even if we locked Amara away it wouldn't do any good."

"And the cosmic balance between light and dark is over," Chuck added.

He thought for a second then told them "alright if we can't cage her, we kill her."

Crowley from the sidelines muttered "bingo."

~~~~~

Asherah had zapped her brother and Chuck at B.Gs canteen Chuck was put in the booth during the zap for him to rest, recover from the fight as she sat down on the booth.

Chuck looked around and leaned slightly on the side still in pain looking at her wondering why they're here with Metatron "Why are we here?"

Asherah rolled her eyes and facepalmed.

"Because us three have some unfinished business to do with your autobiography."

Looking shocked he had that hidden then his glance turned to Metatron as he speaks. "H-how did you know?"

She gave him a look and pulled out the papers with a clip on it to keep them in place "

"These Sherlock..." She got up and stepped backward "and my brother may be a worse writer but at least he wasn't a coward like you!" Asherah yelled across the room to him.

Metatron sighed knowing she's going to regret saying it as Chuck got up facing her and pushed her across the room.

"Ouch that's my sister." Metatron said as he stood watching from behind.

Chuck looked to him with dagger eye looks as she walked back in "now that's the guy we know and love."

"Metatron, do you mind leaving us alone... big brother?" Asherah asked nicely as he nodded and she zapped him back to the bunker.

His eyes were crystal tear as he rubbed his beard with his hand as Chuck went over quickly one couldn't stay mad at the other for a while as she hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Chuck apologized.

"Hey shh I know why." Asherah held her hand at the back of his head, other arm around his neck.

She came up with an idea and Chuck looked at her with the same idea as the two had zapped back.

~~~~

Men of letters bunker:

"For everything you have done Sam and Dean we want to do the same."

From behind Kevin now an angel came from behind them as he gave a smile, Dean and Sam looked shocked not able to see it or even believe it the fact that he died due to Gadreel.

"Hey, guys." Kevin smiled at the boys now an angel with his other siblings "They're not bad, I think you should hear what Asherah and Chuck have to say." He told everyone glancing back at the boys again.

In tears trying not to Dean smiled and nodded at the gods looking at Kevin "alright what do you guys have?"

Going to sit down in the chair again Asherah began talking after getting situated "we need souls, but how many? Well let's just say we need like 10,000 souls."

"Supernova basically," Chuck added after he glanced at her then at them.

"We always have one way to get that many," Sam told them.

Kevin walked to sit down in the chair and looked to them all "we can always call Billie." He suggested.

With all in agreement, they decided to give him a chance preparing the ritual but if she doesn't agree they'd be screwed. It took a while for her to come as she walked through the door as if a regular human being would, everything was going fine except when they turned around Lucifer and Castiel was gone this worried Chelsea but after remembering she glared and did not look happy.

A low growl escaped her lips as she sneered while saying it "Amara..."

God looked terrified of her knowing how his children were hers as she zapped herself to it.

"I have to, I'll be right back." He said and followed after.

This left the others to deal with the bomb but Sam and Dean wanted to help following along in the Impala with Metatron as well.


	10. Problem with Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for this chapter came from "we happy few" and "All in the family" season 11

Asherah was headed to face Amara but God didn't want his family to be torn or hurt and he knew what Asherah would do as he popped in front of her making her stop in her tracks, folding her arms shifting to the side she raised an eyebrow.

"Move. Chuck." She said warning him.

"Look I know what she has done, a--and we will get our sons back but this is not the way." Chuck held his hands up trying to stop her.

"Since when did you care about Lucifer," her tears showed in her eyes "you... made me do what a mother hated to do," her voice broke. "Lock him in that cage you said." Asherah sniffed looking at him then walked past him.

Getting to the warehouse where Lucifer was at with Castiel by his side both in the same position tortured.

"Oh, good if it isn't the search and rescue." He said then smiled at his mom. "Hi, mom."

Covering her mouth, she went to him unable to look at her boys.

"My poor babies, I'm going to get you two out."

Chuck went to help with Castiel as she worked on Lucifer, the other three came on time to help liberate the two while Amara was distracted thanks to Dean once more.

"Now daddy cares? Pfft, screw you both." Lucifer scoffed.

Chuck ignored it as Asherah had gotten him out, along with him getting Castiel out both fallen to the ground.

"Quick Amara is coming back soon," Sam warned them.

Taking his hand around her neck since Lucifer was too weak to move as well as Castiel hanging onto Chuck he zapped them all back to the bunker. Asherah sat him on the chair and looked saddened.

"Look I know you hate me or your father for what we had done but I am so sorry." Asherah tried to tell Lucifer.

"If you did, why did you let him." Lucifer looked at his mom saddened "I'll pardon you cause you're my mom but hell no am I giving him an excuse." Lucifer glanced at god then back at his mom.

Asherah smiled weakly and healed her son having light pure bright and blue like grace heal Lucifer, she moved on to Castiel as she did the same.

"Thanks, mom." He said more considered and nicer than his older brother.

"Pshh suck up." Lucifer walked around exploring the bunker in his view since he wasn't in Castiel's vessel, not this time as he sensed he got a sneer from him.

"Son, be reasonable," Chuck said as Lucifer sat on the stairs reading something.

"Shall we go play ball in the yard now?"

Sighing she wished Lucifer would listen.

"Now see that's the problem with family you two can't even give me what I want most so why the hell bothers, but taking down Amara count me in," Lucifer muttered as he looked down at Sam's tiny book he had "I'm no fan of her either."

San and Dean came over and looked over the stair's railings "how's it going?" Dean asked a stupid question as Chuck and Chelsea looked up at him.

"Not good I see... okay well we have an idea," Sam said next.

"What's the point? They don't care." He went up to the room again.

~~~~~

Going to the kitchen for food Asherah was sitting in the bar stool with Sam and Dean as Chuck was making pancakes for them.

"Why can't you say I'm sorry?" Dean asked.

"Because I can't give him what he wants," Chuck told him.

"And that is?" Sam asked.

Castiel came to sit next to his mother watching the scene as they talk.

"What he always wants, the angels aka my children, you humans -- a big wet 'I'm sorry'"

"So why not give it to him?" Dean asked, "it just works all he wants is words."

Chuck gave the plates to the three Morningstar's as Rachel decided to join in between her brothers.

"I can't say I'm sorry if I'm not."

Asherah just leaned her elbow on the counter having her fingers on her temples wishing the two boys of hers would get along.

"Chuck, can you at least try?" She asked him nicely.

He sighed listening to Asherah wondering if he should listen to her then turned to face the four.

"Just give him time to cool off." He finally said drinking from a cup that read 'world's greatest dad.'

Seeing the cup all four just snorted inside knowing he maybe greatest dad but so isn't getting the 'dad of the year award' going their separate ways to eat Asherah went up taking a plate with her own knocking on the door that Lucifer was in going to try and talk to him.

"Lucifer? You in there?" She asked.

"Go away." Over the door, his voice could be heard.

"It's me honey, your mother..." She leaned sideways on the wall and saddened "Please at least give me a chance? Your dad made pancakes..."

No sound made in the room for a couple of minutes until the door opened by its self she walked in and saw his chair turned back towards her as he was looking outside, putting down the plate on the desk she watched him not move his glance.

"Look I am sorry, okay... just-- just please listen to me? When we locked you up because of the mark I told your father not to do it and he didn't listen to me he made me watch," Asherah then knelt down in front of him as he turned away, she was in tears "but beyond that we do love you and it wasn't our choice."

Lucifer glanced up at her with an angered look "our choice? You let his choice get the better of him... you said nothing, how am I supposed to believe that?" Scoffing he said, "you are such a disappointment."

Streaks of tears fell down her eyes hearing her son say this to her as she looked down.

"So, I--I guess I'm disowned." She said sadly and looked down.

Lucifer didn't want to talk and lightning strikes as his wings showed in the walls all broken no feathers barely even as it showed bones on his wings.

"This is what's become of me, mom... thanks to dad oh and not much of a fan if you were wondering," Lucifer then looked to his mom saddened and sighed "you are not a disappointment, I did not disown you I'm just so mad at dad and what he did I am putting it on you by accident when sometimes I don't even mean it."

Asherah looked up with a smile and rubbed her eyes as he gave a smile back.

"You know your brother his wings were broken and you healed him, but you treat him like nothing why?"

Lucifer glanced up at the window taking a huge sigh then looked down at his mother brown eyes a twinkle you might say he responded.

"He's my brother... I always heal family, I may be what those saps call me but I do care..."

Asherah smiled bright and cupped her son's cheek gently stroking it showing love towards him what he asked for all this time. Sitting him and God down to talk.

"Now try 'I feel' statements." Dean began.

The four of them sat down watching what happens.

"Him first," Lucifer gestures his hand to his father. "I'm the one owed an explanation."

"Okay, well I'm sorry that the mark corrupted you and locked Amara away, not giving us a choice." God looked at the four as Asherah facepalmed.

"Okay we know that you are... god but could you be a little less -- lordly?" Sam asked.

God looked at them wondering where he is going with this "but I--I am the Lord."

"Wow," Lucifer whispered, "there he goes." Then he sneered at his father. "Everything is a tautology with you." He said with anger and sarcasm not even the best happy with his father right now.

"Why should I put you above all others?!" God raised his voice.

"That is not the point!"

"No, the mark already made you what you already were," God replied looking directly at his son.

Asherah sighed and held her head rubbing her temples.

"What I was, was your son your child!" Lucifer leaned in raising his voice towards his father then he glanced at his father while he spoke: "do you know what it's like to argue with your father when your father is God?" His teeth were clenched looking at the four now who sat there.

The four, Castiel, Asherah, Sam and Dean all watched as Dean spoke up.

"I don't believe that's--that's all fathers."

Lucifer then focused on him. "You were my father and you forsook me."

God had his hands on his face palms together then looked to his son "I am, I let my choice devour my... most cherished son, I let you bear the mark because I thought you were strong enough to bear it and then I just locked you in the cage, after I let the mark corrupt you." He began to tear as this made Asherah tear as well. "And I am so sorry."

Lucifer after hearing that his eyes turned saddened, Asherah sat there biting her finger a bit watching the two her eyes teared happily as a smile showed on her face as their son smiled weakly at him finally getting the apology he deserved.

"That's my boys," Asherah whispered.


	11. Family Friend

Past:

Rachel was working in her job in the ad job one she could find it was then while she was looking through papers she accidentally bumped into her co-worker Jimmy Novak.

"Oh! I am so, so sorry Jimmy." She grabbed her papers kneeling down.

"Heh it's okay Rachel, here let me help." Jimmy went to help. "So uhmm my wife and I want to go to a date night and we have no one for Claire, maybe could you?"

She groaned playfully getting up "Oh come on really? I was just going to be alone for the evening." He got up and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Do I have to do my sad puppy face." He asked playfully.

"No, no don't bring that up, fine I'll babysit." Rachel smiled looking up at him.

~~~

Present:

Rachel was thinking of something while with Sam and Dean eating breakfast at the bunker seeing Asherah, Chuck and Castiel looking at her.

"Hello, you in there?" Dean knocked her forehead as she grinned pushing it away.

"Stop it." She smiled grabbing her fork.

"Hey, you okay?" Castiel asked as he was observing her strange attitude.

"Yeah... I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

~~~

Past:

The Novak house.

"Okay everything is all set, the emergency numbers are on the door of the fridge, Claire goes to bed at 9 due to school." Amelia began.

"I got this Amelia you know that." Rachel smiled.

Once the two left the girls were playing checkers in the living room table while watching the Little Mermaid as a background.

"Ms. Rachel, can I ask you something?" Claire asked suddenly.

"Sure, Hun what is it?" Rachel answered putting the red one in.

"Do you like my daddy?" She asked.

This was a hard question to answer as she stared at Claire while she waited for an answer.

"Heh why-- ask that?"

"Because I see the way you look at him, and how he looks at you, I love mom and all but... I see fit."

This confused Rachel wondering where she was going with this.

~~~~

Present:

She walked out of the table making everyone jump so sudden to her movement Dean watched and turned to Castiel as he nodded then went to follow her.

Once alone he grabbed her by the shoulders "hey, hey what's wrong? You can always talk to me."

"Not this time, I need Jimmy now."

He looked confused asked that "Rachel you just can't..."

"Please, Castiel I wish to speak to Jimmy." She asked nicely.

He was sitting down as he went to sleep, Rachel waited for him to wake up as Jimmy seeing the change.

"Hey what's wrong, why did you need me?"

"No time for small talk... do you remember that night?"

"What--I don't understand what you're asking," Jimmy said confused.

"The night I babysat Claire."

He then went into total shock as the memories were coming back to him now starting to remember he just sat there.

~~~

Past:

When they came home she was going Claire was watching as in go on already, she went to the door.

"Thanks again for watching Claire." Jimmy thanked her with a smile.

"An--anytime." Rachel cleared her throat smiling.

Jimmy knew that Amelia wouldn't come by leaned in and kissed Rachel she didn't go into shock or surprised just instantly kissing back, as Claire knew it liking it going up quietly to her room, it lasted longer than expected when she pulled away.

"No, we can't... you have a family." Rachel saddened looking down.

"I never wanted." He told her "Claire yes but Amelia no, you are reasonable ever since Castiel came in my vessel he loves you and so he asked me to do it, and I know you like me too it's obvious, come on Rachel."

She then stood silent her stomach was fluttering as she gave a smile.

"Alright but it has to be secret alright."

~~~

Night fell in the bunker as Rachel was sleeping in her room Castiel watched over her, she was starting to get nightmares cringing in her arm breathing heavily.

Let her go" Jimmy spoke to the demon.

Rachel watched as he got shot she screamed and went over to him quickly, Jimmy was in pain as she walked over to him crouching down to his level as he groaned in pain.

"No, no, no." She cried putting pressure on his wound tears falling down.

"It--it's okay I'll be," he groaned in pain. "Fine."

Castiel walked over as she moved in her bed while she slept he sat on the edge and held her to his chest as she woke up squirming again but his grip was tight.

"Shh, Shh relax it's just me!" He told her and gently but quickly put to fingers on her forehead as she instantly relaxed, he strokes her hair gently as she buries her face in his chest.

"He-- I couldn't." Rachel sobbed now, crying her hands cupped to her face in a prayer way.

"Shhhh it's okay I'm here, I'm here were both here." He learned a few things and began rocking her gently, Castiel laid back with her letting her rest on his chest if she wanted to. "I got you, I'm never leaving and neither will he." He reassured her as both the angel and the vessel.

"I-- just don't want to lose you both." She managed to say through her hoarse voice now.

~~~~

Somewhere in a bar sat the devil himself Lucifer he was drinking a whiskey when he saw Brittany come in, was it the fact she was no demon only pretending in case angels or fellow demons came but a human? She sat across from him.

"I'm surprised you aren't afraid of me." He told her.

"And I'm not surprised you haven't been much in contact," She smiled and took the glass taking a sip.

"That was mine..."

A smirk appeared as she then just pushed it towards him.

"What brings you here?"

"I don't know you tell me, I was minding my own business when I was summoned from your mind." Lucifer went straight about it.

"Oh? Then what?" Brittany asked.

~~~

Back at the bunker chuck and Asherah were having a nice talk until Lucifer was brought up as they had fought half the night.

"Why can't you see that Lucifer had to be caged Asherah!?"

"You don't know what being a mother is, we obviously can't see eye to eye of course."

"We're done, Asherah." He sighed telling her.

"Wh--what?"

"You heard me..." Chuck said putting the amulet in her hand "keep this..." he then vanished.

As he left she looked down at the amulet and was in tears saddened covering her mouth her two hands as she began to cry left alone now wanting to make up with whatever she did to make him leave.

"Please come back... I--I'm sorry." She said while sobbing holding the necklace.


	12. The End of All

After crying to herself in her room she came out of the room looked like a mess Dean was looking down at his computer as he looked up nudging Sam who saw her, Crowley from the side turned to see as well as others.

"What happened to you?" Rowena asked in her Scottish accent.

"Mom is everything alright?" Lucifer asked concerned with Castiel by him also concerned.

"He--he left." She said looking at all of them.

They all looked at her now with worry of the means 'he left' Metatron turned back to look down towards the table in thought knowing where he went to as it was repeating again. The two sons Lucifer and Castiel both zapped into B.Gs canteen as they saw Chuck sitting in the booth with his computer and printer.

"Dad."

"Mm?" He answered.

"What did you do to mom?" Lucifer asked looking at him.

"I did nothing, I left the amulet with her and came here." Chuck answered like he didn't care what they said.

"You left her upset and alone, did you think she wanted you to leave?" Castiel said.

"I just don't think it'll happen okay guys?" He told them.

"No you're in denial." Lucifer said sitting across from his father with Castiel sitting beside him.

He sighed and glanced up at the boys from his computer taking off the glasses. "Excuse me?"

"You're in denial, why are you doing this?" Castiel asked.

"Why do you guys care?"

"Because she's our mother and your our father."

"I just don't want anyone I'm fine by myself." He continues typing.

Lucifer grew angry and sighed zapping his stuff away to get his attention, as Castiel looked surprised at this.

"Lucifer... what the heck?"

"You listen to us if this keeps up this is going to be the end of reality end of all," Lucifer said.

"Like you and Amara you and mom need each other to keep the earth balanced," Castiel told him.

~~~~  
Back at the bunker, they didn't know what to do as Castiel and Lucifer returned together not having luck with their father.

"So let me guess didn't work?" He asked.

Before she was going to answer she was transported to heaven by a familiar face who was thought to be dead, Naomi had been alive, as she sat on the desk with her.

"Oh, Asherah I see some sadness, did he left you?"

"Screw you." She glared.

~~~  
Chuck decided to pop in a few minutes later as he thought it over, Dean walked over wondering what the hell is going on now having no idea by the fact earth is dying.

"You guys should really be at B.Gs canteen, it's the best I--"

"Not now we're trying to find your wife." Dean cut him off pacing around.

Chucks face fell and he walked up to Dean "Please tell me this is a joke." He asked in a lower tone only for the two to hear.

"Does it look like I am?" He asked stern.

He backed up suddenly the ground began to crumble this was the start of the end for all humanity without her he can't function due to creating it.

"But you left her crying why do you care?" Dean raised his voice at Chuck.

As it stopped he took a deep breath exhaling then spoke "do you think I would have left her with that amulet to find me if she needed me that for a second I would not have loved her?! Of course I do now that you mention it thanks for letting her get hurt guys!"

As he raised his voice in anger the earth began to shake causing first an earthquake the group all looked up not startled.

"It's the balance it's starting to break," Lucifer said through the loud noise.

One part of the roof headed for Castiel as Lucifer saw he helped quickly moving him from one place to the other as it fell on the floor, there stood Michael, gabriel, and Raphael.

"Father is angry when he does this it means someone is kidnapped and not here." Michael said letting go of Castiel.

"So naomi decided to come back, great." Gabriel said.

"But I thought I killed her?" Janelle asked looking at her brothers.

"Guess not little sis," Gabriel told Janelle directly.

The angel children heard their father angry but never this pissed off.

"I told you to watch her! If I have not said it, but no you let her get kidnapped." Chuck raised his voice ever angrier at the Morningstar boys than before as he turned his back pacing, tears started to fill his eyes.

"I did damn it, she came in crying for you to come back, why not go get your friggin' girlfriend for once!" Dean shouted.

Now he's done it the earth shook more and there was no Asherah to calm him down.

"So now thanks to the both of you I will be in heaven to rescue her." He took off and the ground was in pieces abit.

"I should go to, help our father," Castiel said taking off.

~~~~  
Back in heaven, Naomi walked around grinning.

"You really think dad will come and follow me, you? He hasn't been around since the damage the Morningstar's have done in the trial," Naomi taunted "He left, Sam did the trials -- well mostly the angel Castiel."

Asherah tied in the cuffs glared and leaned forward "you leave your father and my son... alone you hear me?" She asked real angry.

It was then he was in heaven Naomi sat at her desk with a grin as God shined a bright light the brightest one ever seen as it made the archangels look up and the other fallen angels could tell that he was definitely a mountain a pissed off for taking the queen of heaven per se.

"Why does this look like I know it's Naomi?" Janelle asked looking around at her brothers then looked up at the sky.

"Cause remember you take the queen you get one hell of a pissed off god." Rachel said looking up at the sky that is now shining brighter.

God then took an unconscious Asherah blinding Naomi with his light heading outside of the city setting her down once she grew consciousness as he held her while putting her down.

"You came back..." She said looking up at him leaning on his arm abit til she stood.

He smiled and used his free hand to stroke her hair to the side removing it from her eyes.

"Would I have given you our amulet if I didn't leave?" He answered back. "You can drive me insane, Asherah but I would never leave you for nothing."

"Neither will I, my heart is where ever you are." She told him.

She stood in front of him now as he smiled at her still holding her, it was no mistake that he chose the wrong girl no he chose the right one to help him rule heaven with him stroking her hair then leaned in as he looked at her for the last time then kissed her as light shined from both in the universe having the guys in the bunker cover their eyes shielding them with their hands.

The angel siblings smiled knowing that it's worked, their parents have finally worked it out to get together again knowing they couldn't stay apart forever.

"Now let's finish Amara." Chuck smiled down at her cupping her cheek into his hand looking at those beautiful eyes of hers as she nodded.

"Let's do this." She smiled brightly.

"Then in that case..." Chuck smiled pulling out the ring she gave him showing it to her as they were back in the bunker again with everyone watching, he looked to the Morningstar's, Crowley and Rowena then their children "would you like to be the queen of heaven once more? I could use the help."

Asherah smiled and looked at him taking the ring back pecking him and replied: "I'd love to be."

Suddenly Asherah dropped in chucks arms whatever Naomi did to her before he had arrived to rescue her, it was not good he fell down gently with her.

"No, no what happened to you, what did she do?"

She was trying to catch breaths but it didn't work as she faded.

"No Asherah, please..." Chuck was saddened.

As she fell the earth began to shake once more due to anger as he was going to kill Naomi everyone backed up knowing he was a mountain lava of pissed off right now.

This could be the end of all.


	13. The Prophecy

Flashback:

It was dark and cold in hell Brittany walked to Crowley's domain allowed passage to see Lucifer her boyfriend she was a demon of Crowley and would be rewarded to see him if she did something in return. Acting all evil for him to buy that she saddened seeing Lucifer sitting there in the cage.

"Hey Lucifer." She said quietly half a heart break left in her seeing him like this.

Lucifer glanced up and smiled getting up heading to the cage touching her hands.

"Don't look at me with that heartbreak Britt, I'm almost out of here." He smiled weak hating to see her like this.

~~~~  
Present:

Lucifer thought of her and wondered what happened to her as he was once again in the cage back in hell due to whatever happened to Asherah their mother.

Back at the bunker, high heels clicked against the hard floor as a young girl with brunette hair looked down then headed downstairs as they were unaware of her.

"Well, I can always return her." Brittany one of Crowley's demons but she was actually Lucifer's came in smirking "but I want to know where is Lucifer."

~~~~

Later on, Michael was glaring at Brittany about to smite her heading towards her as she pushed him back.

Rachel went up and pushed him back as Castiel and Gabriel held him back.

"Don't Michael it'll just create a war," She stepped up and looked at Brittany. "Look we have no idea what happened he was supposed to be not in the cage as he was turning nice not a while ago," Rachel explained to the demon trying to do this the civilized way.

"What a good archangel," Brittany smirked.

~~~  
In the cage Lucifer could sense Brittany and heard heels coming it had to be her, he walked to the bar of the cage and let his hands leaning on the railings happy to see his beloved once more.

Though something didn't look right next to her came Crowley he transported them to his domain as she was hurt and bruised.

He glared at Crowley and ran over to him when he moved his hand making a bone Crack.

"No!" She let out a yelp "Please he doesn't deserve this..." her eyes watered.

"Oh, he does now see who's the top dog," Crowley said. "You're little boyfriend is now my little bitch."

Crowley saw the looks Lucifer and Brittany were giving he does love so with that he restored Lucifer.

"I'll make you a proposition, you become my bitch or..." he twisted his hand as screams from Brittany echoed the throne room to where she fell, her bone cracked on the shoulder blade. "I'll do that and she dies."

Lucifer looked to her he did love her, so much it was nick helping his emotions nick inside loved her too Brittany was more to Lucifer her demon was Lucifer's wife.

Crowley looked between the two and smiled looking as he had his advantage a leverage.

~~~  
Back at the bunker, Asherah woke up in Chuck's arms as he hugged her close to him.

"Oh, you're safe." He sighed relieved.

Suddenly it's like a domino effect as Castiel was dragged out leaving Jimmy fall to the ground Rachel ran over to him as she held him he wasn't breathing.

"No, no Jimmy please." Rachel held him her head to his forehead sobbing "Castiel come back." Her voice broke.

"I know what's happening, it's the timeline Asherah and I made Rachel for both Jimmy and Castiel due to his marriage with Amelia when babysitting little Rachel the prophecy is not happening as it should."

"English Chuck," Dean said.

"It means that Rachel was supposed to be married to Jimmy have Claire just like Brittany is with Lucifer." Sam said for Dean "but since it was prophesied for them it's getting destroyed cause it never happened."

"So how do we fix it?" Dean asked.

"You two go back in time to where you first met Jimmy back at that warehouse. Then my wife and I will create an alternate timeline giving you guys time to get both Jimmy and Rachel how they were made to be." Chuck told him.

"Okay, we will do it." Sam agreed.

Nodding Chuck with Asherah by his side waved their hands putting Sam and Dean to sleep into a dreamlike when really it's Astral projection to make it look easy for them to watch the two from here and but they can move in the sleep, Sam and Dean woke up in a strange place both getting up this was the warehouse where the angel-angel violence took place.

Sam figured it out as he looked to dean.

"We have to relive this all over again but the change is we have to get him to realize our sister is for him, not Amelia."

Chuck watched with his wife looking at the timeline creating an alternative world to where Jimmy has only dated Amelia but never married or had Claire, changing the scenario for them the two brothers were now at the A.M Radio studio where their sister and Jimmy worked.

~~~~  
Time after time it finally worked so the final step was to get out of the past and back into reality as Asherah stopped it with god seeing Sam and Dean wake up as Castiel was slowly waking as well wondering what has happened.

"What... happened to me?" He looked around then glanced at Rachel to who he noticed was holding him.

Rachel turned to look in his blue ocean eyes and laughed lightly through the sobs she had.

"I thought I lost you." She could only tell him hugging him as he just sat there confused and only wrapping two arms around her waist hugging back.

"Oh goody were all back," Brittany said with a smirk "Now who to eliminate first?"

"Don't even dare demon!" A voice said stood a blonde woman pretty young for her age twenties to thirty.

Gabriel didn't see at first until his eyes widened surprised realizing who it is "Isabelle..."


	14. Hell... again

Previously:

Gabriel eye-widened noticing the familiar witch "Isabelle..."

Isabelle stood before the demon and before Brittany could attack Melinda another known witch who was nineteen pushed her back.

"Thanks, Melinda." She smiled.

"No problem Izzy."

Dean suddenly looked confused at this as Crowley sighed. "Okay, who the hell is this?"

"Melinda I'm a witch, one who's going to murder Lucifer because Michael is gone as in Adam." She folded her arms.

"Well damn, sorry Missy."

"Melinda." She glared at him.

"And anyways Adam is in hell so let me ask... how. The. Hell. Did he end up there?" Melinda turned to Sam as she asked.

"Oh, well Lucifer possessed my body and there was a battlefield we both fell into hell... literally." He told her.

Sighing heavily, she spared him as Isabelle turned to Gabriel and hugged him tight smiling to see him okay.

"Okay so how do we liberate Michael and Lucifer from hell, because he was already turning good and this time didn't deserve it," Dean said to the whole crew.

"Well one human has to come with me, or a certain witch." Brittany glanced at Melinda.

"Say what? Ironically hell no."

Crowley sighed and got up from his chair.

"Look you're the only one who can talk some sense into Michael and see if you can jog his memory, I've seen you with him before and I know you like I know my mother. So, I'll go with you if it makes you feel better." He gazed at her looking at her waiting for an answer.

~~~~~

Melinda sighed and nodded he zapped the two to hell from his domain as Crowley led to the bottom stairs where the cage was held, Isabelle and Brittany came later as she looked seeing the second cage, the heart she felt inside was shattered once she saw that he was rocking in the corner of the cage that it broke Melinda to see Michael in the cage in Adams' vessel.

"M--Michael." She stuttered and ran over to him followed by Crowley and the other two girls "I'm here now, please hear me." Melinda's voice broke seeing such sadness.

"I got to get out of here, I got to get out of here."

"Brother relax, please you're annoying me." Lucifer sighs rolling his eyes having to hear him repeat. "You see what I'm left with?" Lucifer turned to face the people who put him here.

Abaddon suddenly appeared standing facing the three with a smirk on her face giving a smile.

"Well look who I have here, quite a show."

"You harm her so help me--"

"Shhhh, Shh now Lucifer I will not harm your precious demon and her baby." Abaddon saw the shocked faces on everyone except for Michael. "Oh, oops did I forgot to mention?"

Melinda glared and purple shock came out from her hands as she was thrown against Lucifer's cage, once she was knocked out she used a spell getting Michael out of the cage it was then Amara came in and flung her out she was working with Abaddon.

"Thank my friend here, you really think you guys can attack both of us?" Amara said gesturing to her and Abaddon.

Crowley quietly to the girls "get behind me." Told them but then something occurred to him, where was his adopted sister of the living hell family he lived with Melinda actually cared about him unlike their dreadful mother, he looked around anxiously trying to find her worried.

But one thing came after the other Crowley heard the yelling of his prisoner when he whipped around he saw Brittany stabbed by a demon blade.

"NOOO!!!"

Lucifer backed up his eyes turned red as everyone but Abaddon ran for cover, he blew the cage up for the first time in Millennia it happened but it wasn't to take over or maybe it was he ran over first to Brittany's dead body as tears trickled down his cheeks his back against the wall holding her close to him. "No, no Brittany please come back." Lucifer cried stroking her hair his eyes turn red of anger. Don't mess with the devil, right?

~~~~~

Lucifer got up after lying her down gently having his own demon blade, Abaddon was then choked so hard she could barely breathe. He flung her all the way as she flew hitting her head hard, as he flew over to her using his wings for the first time until he was stopped by a bright light. Lucifer looked up to see his mother as she shook her head 'no, no.' He watched her with confusion. Asherah turned to face Abaddon who moved back quickly, she brightened her light bigger than usual shining on her, one snap it took her to vanish forever dead as she looked to Amara not knowing what else to do.

"You dare to hurt me sister-in-law, but let's not forget I'm one step ahead." She told her having Chuck in the air again like before when the war came between her and light, she gazed up and her eyes were very angered, she sneered.

"Do you really want to piss off a mother then she already is? Amara? Her son just lost his girlfriend, and how dare challenge me? Use my weakness for your own selfish act?" The young blonde asked looking at her.

The rumbling came as the two girls followed by everything else looked up noticing the light in the sky from heaven.

"I'd let go of him Amara you are messing with my king of heaven after all."

~~~~~

Meanwhile, Janelle got a call from Dean as an attack with Lisa and Ben happened she helped with got worse, meeting him outside the hospital he had tears spreading down his eyes as she went up to him looking at him with a saddened expression.

"Dean... are you okay?"

He didn't say anything and just pulled her into a hug as he was just happy to have her around when needed especially this, he squeezed his eyes shut, they couldn't remember him he lost the one family he had a chance with and lost it just like that. It was to recover Lisa from dying as she patted his back.

"I lost everything, Janelle I-- lose everything." Sobbing he just couldn't hold it and she shushed him gently being the good friend she is but maybe it was something even more.

Maybe this was how it was for him he gains some lose some no that's not how humanity should be, but sadly it's how it is... there's no turning point to fix what's done as she reached to stroke his cheek.

"You didn't lose me..." her tone was soft.

Maybe deep down he did love her he just didn't see what was right in front of him until now, wouldn't be the first time either when back at Bobby house that they remembered.

Gathering himself Dean replied with a weak smile "yeah... guess I didn't."

Janelle smiled as the two leaned in and gave it a second try as they kissed the spark showed and it was definitely meant to be as the two pulled away and he caressed her cheek gently. But worse came to worse when he got a call from Crowley back at the bunker.

"What Crowley?" He asked.

"It's Rachel, she's hurt," Crowley replied.

Crowley had come to the bunker and came to his knees seeing Rachel on the floor is gone, on the other side of the city where Janelle and Dean stood outside the hospital, he froze still holding his phone, knowing his little sister is hurt.

"No, no don't do this to me now, wake up chipmunk!" Crowley had her gently trying all he could but she wouldn't wake, but seeing her on the floor he just stayed there breathing heavily anxious now on what to do.


	15. New friends, old friends, and Amara

Previously:

"I think you'll be good together," Claire

"Look maybe we are meant to be." ~Janelle

"Rachel is dead." ~Crowley

The men of letters bunker:

Crowley checked her pulse and saw she was dead, a shining light showed up in his face, he didn't look up and knew he didn't have to but he did anyway out of respect.

"Mrs. Shurley."

"Please, it's Asherah I see you have changed Crowley, not that crossroad demon I known before." She knelt down and looked.

It was then the rest of them came and Dean looked down at his sister as well as Sam who took her as they both fell in tears on the ground.

"No, no not our sister please?"

"She's in the veil but won't be for long, god can sense her she's in heaven with us, he's working on an angel for her just got to give Chuck a little time don't you think." Asherahwalked outside and looked up at the sky then she noticed a blonde "hello, who are you?"

The young girl stood still as the cold breath air came out of her mouth since the air was cold. "Where's Castiel?"

She then looked confused as the girl kept looking at her.

~~~

Outside:

"Why, where is he?" Asherah asked.

"He's been missing for 2 weeks, I'm Claire, cla--" She was cut off by his mother.

"Two weeks? What's been happening?" Asherah asked.

"That's why I came here, I also want to know what the hell is going on." Claire replied then she saw the look "Oh, I see you didn't know, did you?"

"No, come on in we have a lot to discuss."

Taking her in the bunker Dean saw Claire come in and the queen of heaven Rachel was standing but a powerful essence came.

"Ah, I see the angel got to her, don't worry Rachel's soul is still in there." She smiled.

"How are we going to tell feathers about his girlfriend?" Crowley asked.

"Hello, Claire." Rachel smiled looking at Claire with a smile.

"Mom?" She said happily and ran over to her giving a big hug "I lost dad I need to find him."

"Wait so feathers are missing too?" Crowley asked not in the loop much about what's going on.

"No, he's been missing for two weeks, but I know someone who can help.

~~~

Heaven:

Metatron was working on something until he felt her presence in his office taking off the glasses he smiled.

"Looks like you need my help again, sister."

"Yes, I hear that my son Castiel has been missing, do you know anything?" Asherah asked.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up taking off his glasses never hearing Castiel missing either on earth or heaven and was surprised.

"What? Castiel is gone?" He whistled shaking his head "I'm sorry sis, but I seriously have no idea what happened to him... but maybe I do know what could help."

Metatron walked over to her and put two fingers on her forehead giving her images.

Castiel was seen chained in hell wondering what he was doing there the demons were torturing him.

He removed them as he asked not able to see what he gives.

"What? What did you see?"

"Say what room is Kevin in?" She asked ignoring the question.

"In the farthest part, what's wrong?"

"Something, I have to find out what," Asherah said walking out of his office heading to her son's room.

Knocking she heard him say come in.

"You know how you always wanted to do angel work? Well, I may just have the thing for you."

Kevin looking to his mother smiled having something to do now.

~~~

A few minutes later:

"So, you want me to go down there and raise him from perdition are you serious? Mom I--"

"You're a soldier, now are you?"

He nodded.

"So that's your job you must get your brother from hell just like I sent Castiel for dean."

"Right sorry mother, I'll go now." Kevin walked out of his room and headed out his wings spread.

~~~

Chucks'/Gods' throne room:

Walking in Chuck was looking over stuff then saw his wife come and smiled happily to see him, he wore a white shirt and pants, while his wife wore a half top with white pants a black stripe looking design over her shoulder.

"Yes, my love?" He asked wondering whatever happened.

Kneeling down she bowed before her lord and he let her rise up nodding happily that she's such a good queen.

"As you may not have known, god our son is missing." She came out and told him just like that.

He situated himself in the throne and leaned in hoping to himself that nothing bad has happened.

"Please, just... please tell me Castiel isn't in where I believe he is in there."

His wife looked away in sadness as God or Chuck would come and wrap his arms around her holding her close.

"I shall return to earth, you should too I think it's time you spent more amongst humans," Asherah advised him.

~~~

Once after her return to earth, it was dark possibly seven pm or six as she saw the sunset, the wind caught her hair a bit and her clothing it was then a strong presence of someone came smiling she turned to see Amara.

"If you're looking for my nephew -- your son Castiel? Just know this he's in hell right now being," She thought it over "tortured right now..."

Glaring she clenched her fists together "you dare hurt him..."

"Ah, ah you'll get him back if I get my one on one fight with my brother, that is the deal. Don't you hold your end sister in law? There are far worse things I can do to my brother your husband in this case then you'd ever imagine."

She faded away using a power she knew to get inside people's minds Asherah's anger rose higher as it was boiling inside now walking inside of the bunker just pissed off now at the typical Amara she was, pacing around she held her fingers to her temples and heard angels going nuts about Kevin heading to hell as the angel radio went whack completely under her control, dropping her hand to the side she gave a deep exhale looking up at the sky praying for her husband he'd be alright.

Back in heaven god heard his wife and can't make promises but he answered her prayer and would help the best he could to get their baby angel back home to his family.


	16. Gabriels horn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @/dicksp8jr (Gabriel) hope you see this, you deserved a better story.

"Where's Castiel?" ~ Asherah

"In the farthest, place what a wrong?" ~Metatron

"I need you to go and raise your brother from hell." ~Asherah

~God has a wife?" ~Dean

"You're the mother goddess" ~Sam

"Gabriel the archangel, I just wanted to see what I'm up against" ~Isabelle

NOW:

In hell Castiel was chained by his shoulders and legs he screamed with pain and agony he was tortured one place that an angel shouldn't be in, meanwhile back in heaven Asherah was kneeling down at gods throne room asking for a prayer of her own husband to keep him safe and hoping Kevin can help.

Chuck stood at the door of his throne room and smiled watching his wife pray to him to keep their children safe, Asherah though just looked down remembering the past when her kids were just babies.

She walked around and went to the room where all her children's partying favors even seeing where the horn was but the thing was it wasn't there anymore her eyes widened as she ran to find Chuck.

~~~  
Isabelle arrived outside the bunker, she looked at the building and heard wings fluttering, smiling she said without having to turn.

"Gabriel."

Seeing him in front of her made her smile but he wasn't smiling, oh no he had a worried look on his face same one when the last time they met back at the warehouse.

"Isabelle I need your help."

Her expression fell looking at him "what do you mean?"

"My horn, it's my horn mom found out in heaven, it's been going all over angel Radio, Rachel too needs to come." He told them as Rachel came out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Since hearing about Castiel she hasn't been in her best secondly pale face didn't help.

"My horns missing and I need both of your help."

Rachel now an angel pressed her hand to her head getting angel radio signals as it hurts at the beginning, the ringing in her ears was loud it meant the angels are not happy and causing an uproar at home, she spread her long white wings ready to fly out.

"Okay, come on get on my back." Gabriel turned to spread his black wings as Isabelle climbed on his back.

~~~  
In hell downstairs of Crowley's domain Lucifer paced around having to hear his brother say the same words over and over again, it drove him nuts, then something resonated in his head he put his fingers on his forehead hearing angel radio he closed his eyes shut as it was too many voices at once about Gabriel's horn missing.

Michael had gotten up looking as well in a different cage next to his brother as he listened, this was definitely another end of earth now that Amara and Abbadon have taken over.

"Don't think you'll be getting out of this cage for very long." Abadon walked the cages.

"It won't get you very far." Amara came up.

"Quit whining Amara, you don't say shit to us." Lucifer gripped the bars of the cage still in rage from Brittany being killed.

"Oh, you think Brittany is dead? Don't worry," Amara said, "Your little demon girlfriend is safe... in the lowest part of hell."

"And what of Melinda where is she?" Adam with Michael in his body he had gone to sleep but he liked Michaels girlfriend even considered it with his angel and her a few years back.

"Don't worry that witch of yours is fine, but you two won't ever be with them once we get the horn of Gabriel."

Adam clenched his teeth gripping tight on the bars having enough with these two he may be a vessel but he was a loyal one knowing that Michael could help him survive and his friends and family.

A few hours passed when they were all alone a bright light appeared as both Lucifer and Michael looked up covering their eyes the two saw and one minute later the cage doors were blasted open, the light disappeared revealing an older woman whose blue eyes were fading a small smirk formed on her face.

"Hello, boys." The mysterious girl said that busted them out "Come on we don't have much time."

The three ran out quickly as possible.

~~~  
Asherah was walking on earth thinking she could find her youngest son Samandriel she hoped to find him, in a small alley she heard screaming, her heart leaped knowing that can't be good, popping in her other children Asherah could see had gone rogue and we're slaughtering each other in Idaho.

The angels turned to her and were scared now as Samandriel was passed out now.

"Go now."

"But, mother." One insisted on getting on her bad side.

"NOW!"

This made them scurry out or fly out as she watched them, sighing deeply she walked kneeling down to look up at her now weakened son.

"Samandriel wake up, sweetheart it's me, mother." She spoke soothingly to him."

He woke up due to blurry vision as he saw her, he startled trying to back up.

"Shh, shh it's me." Assuring him he calmly changed.

"M--mother?" Samandriel asked looking at her she nodded, once the approval that it was his mother he went over fast wrapping his arms around her as she held him back he cried in her shoulder like a baby that he is as she teared reunited with her son.

"I'm here, I'm here its okay, shh." Rubbing his back it soothed him more as he was calmer now soft cries were heard now due to her loving comfort in being his mother. Castiel could hear the cries of his younger brother once they hugged Castiel was in distraught seeing his brother hurt like this, Samandriel looked up as his older brother cupped his cheek gently. This made their mother smile in happy tears covering her mouth watching the brothers, Castiel took him out of the torture chair and held him.


	17. The Start of a bad time

Brittany with Castiel screamed in pain as it hurt but a bright light showed making the demon get out of Melanie away from hell and the light it was when they appeared on earth, Castiel looked around and noticed all fine Brittany was once again pregnant as Castiel turned to the person in front of him.

"Kevin?" He asked.

Kevin stood before him his purplish colored with white full wings tucked behind him, not inside his back but out, the new angel looked and smiled at his new brother.

"Mom." Both said in unison as Castiel knew it was his mother that told him to get out of perdition.

"Yes, mom sent me here and you must be Brittany, I must return to home, see you soon Castiel." His wings fluttered going back in heaven.

~~~

Back in heaven Chuck came once again finding his wife in the throne room again he knelt down placing a hand on her as she fell to the side leaning against the throne, she had her head down looking at the floor.

"Hey, you okay my queen?" Chuck spoke softly looking at her.

She was about to lose it and if her sons were not okay she didn't know what she'd do.

"I don't know anymore." She sniffed as he used his index finger having her look up at him.

"I heard your prayers, they'll be fine." he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as she leaned into it.

He took her close and held her as she buried her head in his shoulder.

~~~

Castiel looked around and then at Brittany "still got to do what I came here for."

"B--but you wouldn't, I know you wouldn't." She said looking at the angel.

"I-- have to I failed at everything else, plus with that baby of yours, it could be the end of us." He sighed.

~~~

"What do you mean she was chained in hell?!" Lucifer yelled at Dean looking at the gang not happy.

"Sorry but she is,"

Coming in Castiel appeared with Brittany, Rachel was with Claire looking up she lit up and felt like crying not sad but happy.

"C--Castiel?"

"Daddy?" Claire whispered.

The two ran to him as Rachel hugged him tightly, Lucifer was on the brink of tears and sighed softly.

"Hello, Lucifer." She appeared in front of him now as he didn't say anything but held her tight resting his chin on her shoulder being gentle with her cause of their baby "Shh, Shh I'm here now."

Lucifer couldn't hold his tears he held his hand to the back of her head and kissed her temple peppering her with kisses, just so glad the baby was safe and her.

~~~

Amara was outside wanting to be alone for a while it was dark and cold she was fine and dark hit course it did she was the darkness that brings the night to our universe, doesn't it? Anyway, she was walking until a slight whimper caught her attention, she twirled around as it continued.

Going to the back of the dumpster she furrowed her eyebrows saddened and saw a small puppy probably one-year-old it was alone, scared this is what she acted about the universe always them who trashes something so precious, picking him up she held him close to her shushing him gently

~~~

In the air, Rachel flew around after saying hello to Castiel to help Gabriel look for his horn as Gabriel and Isabella were on the other end of the sky he held her below him under her chest as he flew.

"So, what is it we're looking for?"

"My horn I know it's got to be here somewhere, here my arms are hurting climb back up."

Isabelle nodded and climbed back on him hearing ow's from him as she settled back on him, he flew them down the playground and thought maybe going to heaven to see where it was at first if it's there.

Landing down on the ground he walked to the sandbox he sighs and looked to her.

"You can't come with me, it'll burn you into a million souls..."

It was then the light from the sandbox appeared as an older angel showed up.

"Sister... you are here."

"Hello there Gabriel loved meeting you."

"Uhh, who is this?" Isabelle asked looking awkwardly.

"This is Seraphina, my sister," Gabriel told her of his angel sister.

"No time for introductions Gabriel, I took the horn, but for safe keeping, Crowley wants to use it. But brother Metatron is turning his back on mother, he's going to make the angels fall from heaven." Seraphina told him

But then it did and that's what happened Seraphina fell down unconscious as Castiel was watching, Asherah at night watched all her children die, survive all of them fall from heaven tears in her eyes showed as she watched them, not able to protect them all

~~~

She went to find Metatron and deal with him once and for all, as Chuck was in his house he always lived in watching his children fall unable to do anything in his power he sighed and knew Metatron was behind this.

Back at the bunker Lucifer was with Brittany but he screamed in pain it was his wings cut off, Michaels as Kevin had appeared and held his shoulder as his wings were cut off in pain after the fall he walked all the way to the bunker but sat at the back of the dumpster due to the pain, his mother came as she kneeled looking at him with a smile.

Once Kevin was dealt with, she went to chucks house and as he was watching the window seeing all of them fall he sensed her here.

"Asherah... I see you're here."

"We need to talk." Her tone was angered she looked at him with a fiery look as though someone murdered a child a protective mother who does right instead of hiding.

God looked his wife in the face, this was a battle between them now between three gods, Amara, Asherah, and Metatron but right now the two stood still as God's eyes narrowed at her since he didn't have to hide anymore she knew him already a showdown about to go badly between a husband and a wife of heaven.

"Come on Asherah we all know even I know you love me enough to not hurt me." Chuck's tone was quiet enough lowered and gentle.

Asherah's eyes fell from anger to sadness she couldn't hurt him she loved him even if she let her children fall.


	18. The Rise of Michael & Lucifer

In the woods, very far from the city, Michael had flown Adam somewhere to be alone he was not himself and with his wings clipped due to Metatron's spell falling down here not making it almost, he would have flashbacks of when times were happier.

The angels of God and his wife flew around doing their jobs, she was about to have a baby as two teens flew causing mayhem by running into other angels all of them yelling at the two as they laughed.

"Come on Michael hurry up slow boat," Lucifer called out as he flew to go see the new baby.

Michael the oldest flapped his wings going faster above the air and laughed hearing Lucifer get mad he went ahead, stopping he let his wings flap to have himself hover the air.

"As you were saying?" He grinned.

The two of them fly swiftly through the air and arrived finally.

"What have you two been up to?" God asked looking at the two he wore a white long robe his light shined on the sides of his body so that his appearance still showed.

"Sorry, dad Michael was a bit slow."

"Was not, Lucifer."

Janelle was flying around the sky when she landed, walking around the forest a sound came. She perked her ears and ran to the help call she heard, to her surprise after arriving out into the open.

Once arriving there she looked to see a young man standing there, it was someone she knew no impossible this hurt the young angel as she smiled a bit to see him.

"Janelle?"

Tears fell down as Nick young like he was back in 1978 saw her she went quickly to him in a hug as he hugged back.

"Ho-how am I alive, I died?" They pulled away as he looked her in the eyes.

"I-- don't know, Amara I guess?"

Giving a smile she hugged him tight.

~~~~

Lucifer walked the woods of the bunker wanting to be alone for a while as memories started to come back, he sensed his brother in trouble running to him, the more he didn't have his wings the more he'd become nick his vessel.

Seeing Michael, he quickly ran over to him on his knees now holding onto his vessel "I got you, brother, it's alright."

~~~~

"Okay, so you want us to change the clock for you to have a daughter with Dean?" Chuck asked looking at his daughter.

"Yes please, daddy."

He looked to Asherah who had looped her arm around her husband's arm sighing softly.

"Alright, hunny we will give you that luxury," Chuck said as the two tapped her head.

It was then that she got what she wanted the fast pace of the past making her the mother of a daughter and Dean still with Janelle only a small bit that changed as she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Okay, now you will have a daughter, named Deanna." She gave a smile hearing that from her father.

~~~

Lucifer flapped his wings lightly heading over to see his new baby brother, his mother Asherah was exhausted but fine as Michael came by.

"Hello, my children welcome your new baby brother, Castiel."

~~~

Castiel was back in heaven for a short while looking at something, the baby mobile he had, around it was angels hanging down a resemblance to him and his siblings, he gently touched them with a small smile. Sensing someone come he tensed.

Turning around he saw it was just his mom.

"Oh, sorry mother didn't see you," Castiel said to his mother.

She smiled coming beside him as her eyes glanced up towards the mobile of his crib he had, he looked down what was inside it baby stuff angels gave him as gifts to play with, memories went through his mind like an old cinema camera to play movies humanity would use in the old days.

He shook it off.

"You okay?" Asherah asked looking towards him now.

Castiel didn't know what to make of it, he didn't say a word in response to her; just flying off without a single thing she sighed and knew where he was headed – the beach of course one of the most relaxing places to think, arriving there after a few hours he was sitting in a log where the entrance of the woods showed a small tiny portion of the beach where humans and their kids played. She would put her arms around her sons' arms and lean her head on his shoulder taking the small time she has with him before he flies off somewhere.

"Does... Lucifer hate me?" he asked.

At that question, she looked at him and quirks an eyebrow curiously.

"No, Castiel it is not you."

He looked down

~~

Back in the woods, Lucifer held onto his brother taking him back to his vessel's Nick's old house Brittany very much due soon showed up and helped Michael in Adam's body lie him down, after a few hours of watching Lucifer paced around.

"Lucifer, Hunny please relax."

He shook his head no in response once he turned Brittany grabbed his hands as his eyes softened, like he was about to cry, Michael and he was close... what happened.

~~

"dad no, please don't do this!"

Young Lucifer begged his tears showed ever since the mark of Cain came and corrupted him, Michael dealt with him now, Asherah was there held by her husband, her face covered with her own hands not wanting to see, she has already begged him not to but he would not listen.

Michael looked sadly towards his brother and he didn't want to do it, but then turning his back on his brother the mark sealed Amara their aunt away and it also sealed Lucifer in that cage.

"Sorry, brother." Michael with a serious look on his face as the cage was locked.

~~

This memory haunted Lucifer, it always did as he hugged Brittany burying his face onto her neck holding her close what has he done, a single thought came as the two stood there while Michael passed out lied on the bed.


	19. What if God was One of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: What if God is one of us & Only you

Asherah has been strolling the park it was calm and gentle in heaven it has been a millennia but on earth it's only been a couple years two or four since the events of changing time for Janelle to have Deanna and Brittany had Damien, God fled with the angels to talk about a recent issue with time travel as some have been noticing earth is dying.

She arrived at the bunker seeing Sam and Dean help out with the babies she decided to take Damien for a bit.

"Rachel needs to get here fast, Olivia is driving me crazy," Dean said giving the baby to his grandmother.

"No kidding." She sighed sitting down with him.

~~~  
On the other side of town, Chuck had come back talk of the city has gone out that 'God walks among us' as loved ones were healed, some brought back, miracles he looked around his creation and gave a smile secretly healing the wounded. Heading towards his safest place the bar looking up he saw Asherah holding guitar sitting on the stool.

"Now my divine beauty, you know not to touch my stuff especially my guitar." Told her taking off his vest laying it beside him as he sat down.

She didn't speak but boy her eyes were iced anger all over on why he left again she questioned herself, Asherah slowly made her way down after setting the guitar down meeting with him half of the bar.

His wife scoffed with a laugh "n--not touch your stuff? Like your guitar?"

He got closer to her and nodded pulling her close, however, the fact she wrapped her arms around him a show of anger was in her eyes using her knee kick him as he fell down groaning in pain.

"You fool, really asshole for four years you do this... AGAIN"

"Mm, I don't know what you mean?"

Looking down at him this time she glared "ah for once now you're kneeling to ME, don't pretend anymore Chuck we already went down that road when our son visited you." She told him.

"W--who, Castiel?"

Rolling her eyes he was definitely playing stupid again acting out like he did the first time he ran.

"No Zachariah, oh wait a minute he is dead and this is all your fault."

"What?" He muttered to himself then looked to her "he can be easily brought back." Chuck spoke aloud as she walked around the bar leaving him on the floor in pain.

"Oh yeah? Tell me was letting Lucifer kill Gabriel part of it?" She swiftly turned to face him as he finally got up. "Ugh nevermind you're just like everyone else, husband never changes."

As she was about to leave he zapped them into the bar their safest place a place for them, snapping his fingers again music appeared and a disco ball, he wanted to prove his worth as she did to him.

"Is this some kind of... dance?" She asked.

He walked close to her with a smile She walked close to him as well. "You tell me," Chuck said looking at her with a smile and held his hand out.

As they danced one hand on the other his hand on her waist. As Chuck began to turn her around gently the dance floor showing how much she is worth to him, once the song ended slowly they got closer together beginning to lean in. The two kissed passionately as it brought back memories of their love and had them stop fighting for once she was hiding something from Chuck and didn't want to tell him, with Brittany's baby coming, it was then out of nowhere a sound went off Chuck felt the weight of his wife fall on him.

"No, no..." his tears fell down his eyes which are weird for god to cry as he held his dying wife.

"Whoops..." ketch smirked and started walking out.

As he left it was very hurting the pain in her back felt like a thousand knives as she bled, forgetting to have her powers but staying here only weakened her as he stroked his wives hair gently, looking up hoping his children could hear the call for help as the tables have turned when god is asking for help this time.

~~~  
Up in heaven everyone was going crazy up there, Michael held his shoulder where his wings were clipped and heard his mother is dead, then it happened he couldn't feel anything the shattered heart of his vessel wanted to die but now he had to fight as he let his wings out and flew down to earth going to get Lucifer knowing or thinking it was him.

Chuck was ok the floor as Sam and Dean came in shocked to see her there and him sobbing that his wife his dead, without her he can't resurrect, not even his own dead wife.

"Chuck, wha--what happened?" Sam asked kneeling down to see.

Dean knelt down behind him and looked stunned if Castiel was to see this he'd go with her.

"I--I don't know we-- we were dancing and then... He came and shot her in the back."

The two brothers glanced at another looking down at her again.

So is god one of us? Is he a human a shape of an angel above the clouds? We never know but what we do know is to believe in Faith, the truth that he lives among us, so the answer? I believe yes he is one of us with feelings, roaming in a vessel the whole gist. But that's, where it ends here, does it?

Endings are hard,

Janelle looked up her window with a smile knowing her brother Michael is back as he flew down with the sun behind him holding his sword with him.

Or are they?

Lucifer as well flew down to follow his brother making parallel flights around each other like a skydive flapping their wings ready for battle with the British men of letters so it all comes down to this as Janelle looked with a smile up at the sky dropping herself as she flew to join the brothers in this fight.


	20. The Darkness is Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here by then Rachel had already married Jimmy aka Castiel the angel so there is no confusion of relation why her last name is Novak and not Morningstar

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long while ever since Amara came she saw her brother still holding his wife and has heard from her nieces and nephews, slowly kneeling down saddened looking at her.

"What happened?" She looked at Sam and Dean then at her brother.

"Ketch, he came and shot her in the back," Dean answered her.

"And Castiel h--how's he handling this?" She asked.

They shrug but it was then a big thunderstorm followed by lightening sounded off with his anger stirring he was hurt as rain fell meaning sadness.

"I've lost her, I-- can't do this."

Amara sighed getting up and knew she had to do this heading to go face Ketch herself as Dean grabbed her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To give him a piece of my mind." She began to walk pushed back again.

"No, sorry can't let you."

She scoffed "last time I let you all try to get in my way he ended up with nothing, I was just merely going to plan something up in heaven."

~~~~

Back in heaven, Asherah was in jail prisoner as she had no way, ever since getting shot, she sighed pacing on the floor and heard footsteps.

"Well look at what the party brought in." A familiar accent showed.

"You..." She simply glared.

"Hello, Goddess, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and held her hands to the handlebars "enough with the chit-chat my husband is probably upset and needs me."

"Oh, but this is wonderful seeing how the tables have turned."

Gripping them tighter out of her anger she sneered.

"Just get me out of here, please Chuck needs me and you know it."

"Oh, come on Luv enjoy this for once at least I get to." He saw her dagger eyes and sighed "fine, mom."

Without hesitation, he flicked his fingers letting the door open as it flew back gently she watched and began walking out looking around.

"Mum?"

"Oh, didn't he say?" Crowley asked looking at her.

Shaking her head, no she watched as he shrugged his shoulders a red light appeared behind the wall his eyes turned blue.

Shaking her head, no she watched as he shrugged his shoulders a red light appeared behind the wall his eyes turned blue

Shock showed on the mother goddesses' face she couldn't believe that her husband gave him a chance in even if he did some bad deeds he had done good deeds, he was an angel halo and all.

"So, ready to bail, mother?"

~~~~~

In the darkest part of the room a baby cried, a young woman held her stuck trapped by a Grigori that was until she was hit hard in the head

"Rachel? Rachel are you Here?" Jimmy came in the door asking for her.

Rachel was all cleaned up upstairs as she was with Claire she looked down heading down.

"Jimmy?"

"I--I'm so sorry I left, I'm here now." He held her as she went in his arms.

"Is it really you?" She asked having her hand tenderly on Jimmy's cheek.

Back at the bunker, Dean had just learned Rachel had been missing for two years ever since the alternate timeline he wanted to give that angel a piece of his mind.

"Look Dean remember this isn't his fault, you know Rachel she loves to do this." Sam tried to calm him down before Cas ended up in the hospital.

"Well it's not like her to do this, this time," Dean replied very angrily.

Castiel came wondering "Dean what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, the fact we let you marry our sister and you lose her for two years!" Dean began to yell at the young angel.

"What do you mean?" He asked not knowing of this knowledge.

"Oh, don't give me that bull, Castiel she's with you twenty-four seven you should know."

He shook his head "No, Dean I truly had no idea Rachel was missing." His eyes were big just like as Jimmy was back when they found him.

The two brothers looked at him too in wonder now maybe Castiel was not to blame this time at least wondering what happened to him, as everyone gathered behind Rowena she had done a spell to see where she was doing an astral projection as Izzy also did the same to help her out.

"Well, where is she?!" Dean raised his voice angered.

"Calm down lad, were looking."

"Yeah, relax squirrel mom and pain in the ass will find her," Melinda said standing by Crowley.

Sighing the two shook their heads with no luck as this pissed Dean even worse than ever.

"Relax Dean we will find her," Sam told him.

"Dean if I could just--" Castiel was about to speak when he was cut off.

"No, you are not allowed to speak, this is all your fault, get the hell out." He pointed his finger to the door.

Castiel felt hurt again being kicked out again, this won't be the first time he was kicked out of something as he sighed flying off by himself out of the bunker.

~~~~~

Far away from that was Rachel in prison by a Grigori she sighed trying to keep Olivia quiet whom she had while there after two years, not having met her father yet since due to alternating the timeline God and Asherah had to keep her memory erased of everything so it wouldn't mess up the timeline.

~~~~~

"Where you think you're going?" Said a voice from behind Castiel as he looked to see Lucifer behind him with Michael beside Lucifer and Gabriel on the other all three archangels facing a little seraph.

"Brothers, what are you doing here?" Sighing this was not a good time to deal with them.

"We heard," Michael said.

"About her trapped, don't worry little brother we will help you," Gabriel told him.

"Secondly our aunt is back," Lucifer said in front of him.

Castiel was happy his brothers were here to help but with the archangels especially Lucifer and his reputation something bad could happen given what they've done already, however, hearing that Amara is back he looked up.

"The Darkness is back?"


	21. The Antichrist

Brittany was with Michael watched over as Dagon was after her she hated that fellow demon but Michael the famous angel warrior had her protected in a house where No one will find them, he didn't like Nephilim's as they were banned but for the sake of his brother he would do anything to protect it.

~~~~

Claire was on her own again driving to the one places her mother would be at a strange ass barn to hunt down this Grigori when Castiel had told her No, sneaking her way through she gasped turning around.

"Jeez Castiel, don't do that!"

"I told you Claire you can't come alone." He said seriously "I'm your father."

"Right, okay and that's my mother over there who's in God knows what trouble she's in if we don't help her."

Castiel tilted his head finding that phrase a bit redundant.

"Right now, that I have met God and he's my grandfather it does sound a bit redundant." Claire said after realizing it was a little redundant now to speak the word of God when he's here.

She heard a sound holding her gun out, Castiel rolled his eyes and took her gun switching it out with an angel blade.

"Much fun killing them with this, stab them through the heart."

She nodded and saw Sam and Dean join her going in as they were walking in the watcher angel stepped in front as the others were armed it became a full front battle some were thrown, hit stabbed until it was Castiel who jumped on the Grigori's back having him slammed to the ground no defense.

Dean finished an angel and looked towards him "cas!" He yelled worried.

Then a bright shining light set to super-nova as it stood in front he shielded his eyes looking up at the white figure that stood before him.

Grabbing the blade, she kicked him to the ground "enough."

"No, it-- can't be, my--mother?" Tamiel backed away using his feet and hands to back up.

Another bright light showed up as tamiel's eyes widened seeing him himself as they stood in front protecting their youngest fledgling angry with such eyes at his son.

you are to leave the premise Now or face terrible consequences son." God spoke angrily standing by his queen.

"But f--father." He protested against the queen and king.

"DON'T ANGRY ME ANY FURTHER, BEGONE!"

Tamiel left as they looked to Castiel and God gave a smile.

"Get up son." He ordered.

Castiel got up and looked to his father and mother.

"Thank you, mother, father."

He then ran to get Rachel and flew her out as Gabriel flew Claire out to the bunker.

~~~

Back at the house Brittany was giving birth as it almost killed her she screamed in pain as Mary flew back due to its power she didn't die gratefully breathing heavily, painfully she followed her frightened child to his nursery that she made for him, although Michael stopped her in time and shook his head no.

He held his sword walking, following the footprints into the dark and saw his nephew in the corner, he held the sword up wanting to kill his nephew as it was the spawn of the devil that he never got to kill, Brittany came in time to stop him.

"Michael No, you have orders I order you to stop."

Loyal to an absent father that he is, He lowered it listening to her

"Brittany, he is the antichrist." Michael replied.

"But let's not forget I'm his mother, he won't be raised by Lucifer over my dead body."

He looked to her "You're already dead."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm Jack who are you?" The boy spokes.

"It's okay we won't hurt you, I'm your mother... this is your uncle..."

"Michael the archangel Michael I know who he is, the sword speaks for itself, let me guess I have cousins too."

"Yes." Brittany replied.

"But they'll kill me too, follow in their parents' footsteps, even Anum."

Michael stood in shock "my daughter..."

Jack nodded and looked to his mother as she went to get him clothes he changed in the dark coming out now into the light looking at the two his eyes glowing gold.

~~~

Back at the bunker almost every angel could sense immense power even Lucifer as he grinned knowing his son was born now is the time to raise and teach him all he knows, Castiel was busy trying to wake up Rachel.

"Mom, mom it's me Claire come on," Claire said shaking her gently with Olivia's help.

She woke up with a moan her eyes fluttered as the girls backed up so that their mom could see Castiel and Rachel did smiling as he lifted her up and hugged her, the baby of all angels was so glad to see her as she hugged her daughter's as well.

~~~~

The door slammed shut as Asherah came in Tamiel growled in his prison holding the bars to look further.

"Mom please, you can't let father do this to me, first it was Lucifer, then Abner and Gadreel and now me?" Tamiel begged his mother.

The mother goddess spoke nothing at all waiting for him to stop begging she was a nurture a lover, not a fighter, but what was she supposed to do? Let him off the hook? No, he needed to learn.

"Son I hate doing this to all my children but it's for the best if you have started to behave the right way let me know."

She looked to her son Thaddeus smiling and nodded headed out of the jail cell, it was then she heard a voice call to her.

"Mom, wait!"

Asherah knew that voice and walked to the cell her eyes widened thinking She was dead but now alive? How is it possible as she walked closer to the cell now seeing in shining light but her anger drew her back as she walked out of the cells heading to see what her other children are up too, back in business alive once more due to her love.

Dark clouds suddenly thundered curiously, God wasn't upset what or who had invaded heaven? She stood still watching the dark clouds as it was a bad sign.


End file.
